A Restart
by Bella Wolff
Summary: Bella's life is terrible. She made a mistake. A mistake that would make her miserable. She hated her husband, and loathed her daughter. But somehow, she was able to get her wish. And now she has her chance to be with her Jacob. Her life is full of new twists and turns. Will happiness decide what point she shall live her life in? Will it change if she is unhappy? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know that on my last new story, I gave you a first chapter of a ****_different_**** story. I couldn't come up with anything though, and I got bored of the idea, and so I started writing this one. I'm sorry if you liked the other one! I might start writing it again someday…Also, in this one, Bella has the same attitude as she did in my other story "Bella Wolff." So if you haven't read it, you really should! If I don't update for periods of time, that means that I'm running out of ideas, and I need the awesome mids of you people to help me get ideas! Enjoy my new story "A Restart"! Read and Review please!**

Chapter 1: Misery

BELLA'S POV

I was miserable. I'm a married woman. I should be the happiest person on earth. But I just wasn't. I had one wish. Just one giant wish: To turn back time. To turn back the clock to many years ago. Edward Cullen was my husband. But I just wanted to be friends. I also had a daughter. And it was sad. A very sad thing when you started to loathe your very own daughter because she had something that you didn't.

I wanted my Jacob back.

I had made the wrong decision many years ago. All the pizzazz about Edward had left. I guess I just liked him for his looks, and that he was something new and beautiful. But when you look in the mirror and see yourself just as beautiful, and you know everything about this person, there was nothing to like. He was nice and all, and loved me with all of his heart, but now I was just pretending. Pretending to be madly in love with someone I wasn't, and loathing my daughter for something I didn't have.

I always see them, Emily and Sam, Quil and Claire, Kim and Jarred, Rachel and Paul, and I just…always end up leaving to go in the middle of the woods crying vampire tears. Jacob was still my best friend, but he was always spending so much time with Nessie, that he spent time with almost nobody else.

"Bella," says Edward, interrupting my miserable thoughts, "It's time to go," he finishes and smiles, grabbing my hand and pulling me to our house in the woods. Renesmee spends almost every night at Jakes house, so it was usually just us. I put on the happiest smile I can muster, and we sprint out the door hand in hand. We land on the bed with a soft thump and he starts to remove his clothes.

"Bella?" He asks, pausing.

"Mmm?"

"You seemed troubled back at the house. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I was just deep in thought," I said, trying to look sincere. I got a lot better at lying. "Why?"

"Well, it just seemed like something was bothering you…" He murmurs, coming up onto the bed.

"Wait," I suddenly stop his advance on me.

"What?" He asks, very serious.

"I… I want to go for a walk," I say quietly.

"Ok then," he says, getting up and has his clothes on in a millisecond, ready to go out the door.

"Alone please," I say. I could immediately see his face fall.

"Ok." He says, deflated, and comes to sit back down on the bed. I walk past him, but he suddenly grabs my shoulder, "Wait, when do you think you'll be back?"

"I have no idea," I answer, and sprint out the door away from all of his questions. I ran for a really long time, not knowing where I was going really, but I just kept running. But even the running couldn't keep my mind off of everything. I had gone in a circle and was heading towards town. But I immediately turn back around when I heard them on the beach.

The beach was completely deserted, except for two people splashing around in the water, giggling and laughing. And I hated it. There was a boy. An extremely sexy boy. And a girl. A girl whom everyone thought was very beautiful. I thought she was beautiful at one point too. And then I realized that her beauty had stolen something that I had had my eye on for a long time.

They dried off in silence, before the boy spoke. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen…Will you marry me?" If there was anything I didn't want to hear right now, it was that. I ran for hours, until the sun came up, crying vampire tears the whole time. I had ruined my life, and I had to pay the time. But this time never ended. I would be this way for eternity.

The sun was coming up. Yet… for some reason my vision was getting darker. It became so dark that I couldn't see. I felt faint, a feeling I haven't felt since I had been alive. I could feel the grass caressing my body, as I fell to the ground with a thump. It was black for a long time. I felt a sensation of falling. And spinning. Falling and spinning in to an abyss. A never ending abyss. Am I dead? I would hope to be dead. That would be welcomed by me right now. But I was not that lucky. Not lucky enough to be dead. But what I didn't know at the time, is that I was luckier.

The next thing I heard was a school bell.


	2. A New Beginning

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews! It warms my heart to know that my stories are still loved! :) Enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

The bell rung in my ears, but finally stopped ringing. Everything was blurry. I could see, but not well. I didn't have any of my senses. I couldn't smell like normal, or see like normal, and I definitely couldn't crush a rock into dust. As I was piecing together all of the pieces, a very familiar voice came from right next to me.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." I look over into those honey eyes, and immediately compose my face into a mask of unknown. What was he talking about? I sort of know that he's Edward Cullen…

"Uh, yeah I now that silly, why are we at school? I thought it was a weekend." I ask him. He looks at me like he has no idea what I'm talking about, and then a voice comes up from the front of the classroom.

"Hello class, today we will be doing a lab with your lab partner. Here's the sheet, and the microscopes are in the back. The sheet will give you all the instructions. Get to work," says the man in front, and then he walks out of the door. The man in the front… he was my 11th grade teacher Mr. Banner… and he looks so young…

"Edward, what's going on? Mr. Banner retired, and I can't see every well, and… I'm not even thirsty. What is going on?" I whisper to him.

"Um… Are you ok?" He asks me.

"No! What the hell is going on? Come on, I want to talk to Carlisle. Can we ditch and go home?" I ask him. He just stares at me like I've lost my mind.

"I don't understand," He says, his brow furrowing.

"I want to go home and see Carlisle and wonder why I feel human again!" I shout at him. Everyone in the class looks back at us for a while but then finally they get back to work.

"What do you mean human again?" He asks, very serious.

"Why don't I feel like a vampire anymore? I don't understand, last time I checked, I was running in the woods… I'm just so confused." He looked very taken aback.

"You know about… about… vampires?" "He asks, his voice strained.

"Why are you being an idiot? I've known since ten years ago, when we were in 11th grade. Don't you remember?" I ask.

"What do you mean ten years ago? We are in 11th grade. Like right now." He explains. I can hear the click in my mind.

"So… None of that happened?" I ask tentatively.

"None of what happened?"

"Do you remember the name Renesmee at all?" I whisper.

"Should I?" I could feel the smile on my face. None of the past ten years of my life had happened. I was given a second chance. I could turn things right, and be with Jacob. _My_ Jacob.


	3. A Visit to La Push

**Ok yes, I'm sorry about the shortness of the last one, L . Thank you for all of the great reviews, and have a Merry Christmas!**

Chapter 3: A Visit to La Push

My days had been some of the happiest days I'd had in a really long time. What I really wanted was to go see Jake, but I knew that he didn't really know me that well yet, and it would be weird. I would have to wait.

I didn't talk to Edward anymore. I didn't want to get even remotely close to him. I have had enough of Edward in the past ten years. But I knew he was always staring at me, and trying to make conversation whenever he could.

Luck was on my side on Wednesday, when Mike asked me to come with everyone when we all go to La Push. But the wait was just so long I could hardly stand it.

Saturday finally arrived, and I was ready. I couldn't just go over there and know everyone's name, and everything about them. I had to pretend to know nothing. This must be how Alice feels all of the time.

The ride there, Mike was driving, and Jessica, Angela, Tyler, Eric, and Lauren were also in the car, but I was just mainly thinking about Jake again. But now he would love _me_, and not Nessie.

We did the hike and blah blah blah. These were all just memories of my past. But now would be the change. I sit down on a log while Eric introduces us to the Quileutes, and blush when Jacob looks at me when Eric reads my name off. Then Sam gets up and introduces the 7 boys there; Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, Paul, and Jared. I knew that none of them knew that they would soon be wolves, but it was still interesting to see that they were all friends even before their brotherly bond of wolfness.

I put my hair down to hide my face so that I could look at Jacob through my curtain of hair without him noticing. He never took his eyes off of me. When most people are done eating, they all scattered around. Some were skipping rocks, some went up to the village, and some went on another hike.

Tyler, Lauren, Quil, Embry, and Jake, were all crowded around a CD player, leaving me sitting on the log, and after a few minutes, Jake sauntered over to me.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

"It's just Bella," I say, batting my eyelashes.

"I'm Jacob Black. You bought my dad's truck." He stated, sticking out his hand.

"Oh, you're Billy's son," I say, shaking his warm hand. I just wanted to pull him into a hug already. But then I would be weird. We started having a conversation about my car that I've already had, and we start walking.

"So… do you have a boyfriend?" Jake asks tentatively.

"No, still looking," I say with a grin.

"Oh," he says and I can see as he turns to look at the forest and smiles, and mouths the word 'yes!'

"So how're you liking Forks?" he asks.

"Well, something recent just made it really a lot better." I say.

"Oh. What is it?" He asks.

"I'll tell you later." I say, grinning at the ground. "So you're what, sixteen?" I ask, batting my eyelashes.

"I-I-uh, just turned fifteen," he confessed, flattered.

"Really?" I ask, trying not to make myself look like a fraud. I was never good at lying when I was a human.

"I pretty tall for my age," He explains to me.

"So, do you come to Forks much?" I ask, begging, hoping for him to say yes.

"Well, no. Not really. But once I get my license, and car fixed, I can come up as much as I want," he says. Just then Mike and Jessica came walking up to us.

"Oh, there you are Bella!" Mike shouts.

Jacob looked alarmed. ""I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend," he says.

"He's not my boyfriend," I mutter. "Bye Jake. Hope to see you soon," I say in a seductive voice, giving him the little finger wave. I go with Mike back to the car, and the whole ride back, all I was thinking about, was Jake. Everyone was trying to include me in conversations, but I just shrugged them off.

For dinner I had leftover lasagna. It felt so good to eat and sleep again. I got my PJ's on, and went to bed. When I woke up the next morning, I was just remembering a dream. A really good dream, which involved Jacob.

**For Christmas, all I want is just a bunch of reveiw for you guys. THAT WOULD MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST PERSON EVER! Merry Christmas everyone!**


	4. A Visit to the Black's

**Ok yes, I'm very sorry about the shortness of these chapters! :( I've written a few chapters ahead, and I promise, very soon that they will start to get longer! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 4: A Visit to the Black's

I got up on Sunday, and the sun had vanished from yesterday. But I was surprisingly happy. All I wanted to do was go hang out at Jake's house, but I knew that that would be really weird. I know he would like it, but I think then I might be coming on too strong.

I heard a soft knock on my door. "Hey Bells?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Hey, uh, I'm going fishing today with Billy," He says, quietly, as if I'll be mad at him. But this was just the chance I needed.

"So then are you going over to Billy's now?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah."

"Can I come along too? It would be nice to see Billy again." Charlie looked taken aback.

"You want to go fishing with us?"

"What! Oh, no. I just want to go over and see Billy." My dad looked relived.

"Oh, but then you won't have a ride home."

"I'll manage. There's probably something to do at Billy's, right?"

"Yeah, and you can hang out with Jacob too," he says hopefully. Oh yeah, I remember now, he always preferred Jacob over Edward. At least until he found out that he could turn into a giant wolf. But that was after Edward and I were married, so…

"Oh, yeah, I think I met him on the beach yesterday."

"Oh, you did?"

"Yeah."

"Well, ok then. Get ready, and we'll go in ten minutes," Charlie says, backing out of the room.

"Kay," I say shutting the door after him. I pull off my pajamas hastily, and slip on a pale blue V-neck shirt, and a sparkly pink skirt. I brush out my hair, realize it's pointless, so than I just tie it up in a ponytail. I dash into the bathroom to put on some light pink eye shadow, sparkly lip gloss, blush (to make my face look less like a vampire mainly), and black eyeliner. Now, I'm running down the stairs, slipping on my black, high-heeled, ankle boots on my way down. I jam a pop tart in my mouth, and chug it down with water, making sure to get all traces of it out of my teeth.

"Ready?" asks Charlie from the other side of the room, clearly ready to go this whole time.

"Yeah," I say back. I follow him, grabbing my black rain jacket, containing my iPod and phone in it, and walk out the door. I hop onto his cop car, and we were on our way. I turned the heat on high, so that I could be really warm, and when we got there, Billy and Jacob were waiting outside the front door, waiting for Charlie's arrival. When they spotted us, Jacob helped Billy on the ramp they had, and was carrying his fishing stuff for him so that Charlie could put it into the back of his car.

"Hey Billy!" Charlie calls from the open window.

"What took you so long?" Billy shouted back.

"Oh, uh, Bella said she wanted to come and see you," Charlie said, very awkwardly. At that I open the car door and popped out.

"Hi Billy. Hi Jacob," I call across to them. Jacobs face; priceless. His face was a mixture of confusion and delight, and he had his mouth hanging slightly open, in a weird smile.

"Hi Bella," Billy yelled back, also looking very confused. I walk over to them and help Jacob get Billy's fishing gear into Charlie's trunk, very aware of Jacob's roaming eyes. He got Billy into the passenger side, and we waved them goodbye as they pull out of the drive.

"So you wanted to see Billy again?" Jacob asks, in a non-believing tone.

"Well, that, and I also get really bored on weekends." I reply.

"Fair enough, let's go inside," He says, gesturing to the house.

And there was the start of my happiness.

**Reveiw please!**


	5. The Changing

Chapter 5: The Changing

Ever since that moment at Jacob's house, you could rarely see me without a smile. We were best friends from that moment on all through the rest of the school year, and all through the summer. I even took him as my prom date. But just as friends. Both of us wanted to go farther, but didn't want to admit it to the other. We saw each other close to every day, and did random stuff until it was time for me to go home. Except sometimes Billy and Charlie would go out on an overnight fishing trip, and I could spend the night at Jakes. He would sleep in his room and I would be on the couch. I met Quil and Embry (again), and I hung out with them a lot too.

So really, we had the most perfect summer anyone in the history of the world could ever have. But all happiness must fade. I realized this one day when Mike asked me to see the movie "Love Spelled Backwards is Love." I knew what would be coming next. But I played along anyways.

"No, let's see Face Punch. And we could invite my friend Jacob from the reservation. OK?"

"Oh, um… sure," says Mike. Now in the days leading up to when we would go to the theater, I tried to be with Jake extra often, knowing that the Jacob I knew now would be different in just a matter of days. But Saturday finally came, and Saturday night seemed to come even faster. I was waiting outside of the theater, Mike was buying the tickets, and Jake was in the bathroom. Jake walks out just seconds before Mike comes back, and we enter the theater. After what seems like seconds, Jake has a grin on his face, and Mike is turning a sickly green.

"I have to go," Mike says, standing and pushing his way to the exit. Jake and I follow him out.

"What a marshmallow," Jake says, smirking. I grin and he grabs my hand, and we walk over to sit on some steps. We just sit there in silence until the bathroom door opens.

Mike looks at us. "Uh, I think I need to go home." Jake gave Mike a look. "What? I was feeling sick before the movie," Mike tried to explain. I know what happens next. I can already feel Jakes hand burning up.

"You're sick? Need to go to the hospital? Want me to put you in the hospital?!" Jake shouts, advancing on Mike.

"Jake, whoa," I say, pulling him back.

"I don't know what's happening. I need to go," He says in a distant voice, and strides out the door.

"Wait, Jake!" I shout after him. He pauses and turns around to look at me. "Some advice; go see Sam. And also… I know you don't have mono." He just turns around and keeps walking. I think it's best not to bother him for a while.

"Weird," says Mike from behind me.

"Ok… well, bye, Mike!" I shout and run out the door to my truck. My drive home was miserable because I knew I had to be good, and wait a few days for Jacob to get used to his new self. So that meant that I wouldn't be able to see him for about a week, which is pretty hard when you see this person every day since.

Wake up, eat, school, homework, eat, sleep, repeat. There's my whole week in a nutshell. Of course I called every day, but I knew that nobody would pick up the phone. It was finally Saturday again, and I decided to go over early in the morning to ensure that Jacob wasn't out with the pack. So at 7:00a.m., I got up, slipped on some skinny jeans, a green sweater, my black ankle-boots, drove over to Jacob's house, and snuck around it to his bedroom window. I peeked into it to find that his room was deserted.

Where could he be? He was normally off of his shift at around midnight… Emily's house. That's the only other place that I could think him to be. I ran back to my car, started the engine, and went over to Emily's. I turned off my truck pretty far away from the house, to be sure that they didn't know I was coming. I snuck over to the house and around the sides, until I found an open window that led into the kitchen.

"So there are still signs in the area of the group of three?" I heard Sam's big voice ask.

"Yeah, I found a scent over by the river," A voice that was unmistakably Embry said. The back door suddenly opened.

"There was nothing over by the meadow," gasps Jacob, panting heavily.

"Water?" Emily asks.

"Yes please," Jacob breathes. I hear the tap go on and loud gulps.

"Are you sure? I found traces of them there like two days ago," Paul says. Now I was wondering what Jake does every time I call… I dial his number on my phone, always being careful to do so when there was another sound coming from inside. RING. RING. RING.

My ringtone on Jake's phone could be heard from inside.

_You're insecure, don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

_Don't need makeup, to cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

I thought this would be a safe time to peak in. They were all staring at a locked up box, probably containing Jacob's cell phone so that he couldn't answer it.

"Please can't I just answer it once Sam?" Jake pleads to Sam on his right.

"No," Sam sternly says back.

"But you told Emily!" Jacob argues.

"That's different. You know why. And besides, Bella thinks you have mono," Sam counters.

"But what if the same thing happens to me when I see her? For all we know, it could!"

"Yeah, and I thought I already told you I knew you didn't have mono," I say. Everyone turns around in shock and stares at me sitting on the window sill with my cell phone in my hand, snapping it shut.

Sam immediately storms forward. "How much of that did you just hear?!" He shouts, inches away from my face.

"I didn't need to hear any of it. I already knew. I was just giving him some time to get it under control," I say, pushing Sam back with my hand. But as everyone in the room was focusing on me, nobody noticed that Jake was staring at me. But not a usual stare. It was the stare that was never directed at me. It was the stare he always gave to Renesmee…

**Ok, yes, in this story he imprints on her too, just like the last one. I just feel that it will just make things a lot easier for them later in the story. Well, not easier, just… makes more sense I guess…Review please!**


	6. The Second Misery

Chapter 6: The Second Misery

JACOBS POV

"But what if the same thing happens to me when I see her? For all we know, it could!" I shout at Sam. He was so annoying sometimes. He was making me stay away from Bella for a week now, just because I was a werewolf. I know I was a possible threat to her, but I trusted myself that I wouldn't hurt her. After all, she was my best friend, and hopefully…soon… more than that… Suddenly a voice came from the window. A voice that made my heart fly. I whip around (it was really weird because my hair would normally smack me in the face by now…), and that's when I see her.

"Yeah, and I thought I already told you I knew you didn't have mono." Her voice was so angelic. But it was _nothing_, to the way she looked. If she looked beautiful to me before, it was nothing compared to now. I could really _see _her in a way that I never had before. I took this new Bella in with my eyes, but wanting to take her in _more_. This hunger I felt towards her, I had never felt before.

Gravity was changing. I staggered towards the new force of gravity, unable to stop myself, from being pulling in. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing, except one; my new force of gravity. I would be anything for her; A friend, a brother, a boyfriend, a dog.

I was aware of the talking, but none of it made sense. "What are we going to do with her? She knows our secret and won't tell us how! What if everyone knows?!" Sam booms.

"She can't be trusted!" shouts Paul. If he took one more step forward he would be… and he stepped forward. Before I knew what I was doing, I heard my clothes ripping off of my body, and a long menacing growl erupts from my snout. DA FUCK IS HE DOING!? I just wanted to scream _GET AWAY FROM HER ASSHOLE! _He phased too, and we were wrestling on the floor. Sam and Embry phased, to try to split us up but I wouldn't relent. It was only when Sam thought a thought, that I forced myself to stop.

_Jacob, stop! You might run into Bella and hurt her! –_Sam

I stop at once, and turn towards Bella. I expected her to look horrified, and scared. But she seemed nothing less that calm. I trotted into a room, phased, put on a different pair of pants and walked back out. Everyone else had phased in another room too, and they were all staring at me. By now, they would've heard in my thought about my imprinting…

"So Jake…" says Embry, gesturing to Bella while waggling his eyes. I laughed and look back at Bella.

"Oh Embry, I knew before any of you did. While you were all staring at me, you couldn't see his expression," She says. What? How did she know? How did she know about _any_ of this?

"How?" I ask.

"Ummm," she says, looking uncomfortable, "I'll tell you all later…"

"Why not now? What's wrong with now? Tell us, god dammit!" Paul says.

"She doesn't have to tell you if she doesn't want to!" I shout back at him. She was my first and only priority. I look back over to her and see that she's close to tears, and staring off into space. She looks back at me, and I just have a feeling that my expression set her off. She jumped back out the window and ran to her truck, but we could all hear the tears streaming down her face before she was gone.

"Weird," says Paul. I shove him into the wall and storm out of the room. Nobody should be able to make Bella cry and live to tell the tale. I decided that I would see her tonight, let her be alone for awhile…

BELLA'S POV

"Why not now? What's wrong with now? Tell us, god dammit!" Paul screams at me. I immediately think of what he wants me to tell them. My life for years… the misery… the pain… I was aware of Jacob speaking, but then I looked at his face, his face that meant he was protecting Renesmee…

I couldn't hold the tears in any longer, but I didn't want anyone to see me cry like this. I jump back out the window and sprint to my truck, the rain covering up some of the tears that have already spilled over. I start up my truck and speed back to my house, unaware of anything. I get into the bathroom, stripe down, and turn on the shower. I sit down and cry until the water turns cold, and my eyes can shed no more tears. I get out and put on a pair of grey sweatpants and a bright orange tank top. I brush out my wet tangled hair, and tie it up into a pony-tail.

I walk out of the bathroom with my head down. I go into my room and sat on my bed for a long time. It seemed like just a few minutes, but when I opened my eyes, it was dark, and raining outside, matching my mood. My stomach growled, so I got up and shuffled out of my room and down the stairs for some food. I open the fridge and pull out a box of strawberries. I sit at the counter, eating strawberries until my stomach can hold no more, and then I walk back up the stairs.

I sit on my bed, and stare at the ceiling for a few minutes. _Bella, what the hell is wrong with you? Why should you be moping about the past! This is a new future for you. You can start over with the man of your dreams, and not have to worry about someone he's dated in a different future! He doesn't even know her name! You should be happy about this good fortune._

I was right. Why should I be sad about something that will never happen? Then I think about Jacob. This was my chance to shine. Not Renesmee's. And I was going to make it count.


	7. A Visit from Jacob Black

**Ok. Yes, this is a very tiny chapter... But I promise you all that they will start to get longer! I promise you! Happy New Year's Eve! Reveiw please!**

Chapter 7: A Visit

JACOB'S POV

At around midnight, I ran over to Bella's house. All of the lights were off, but I could see a dim flash coming from the window to the living room. I tiptoe over to the flashing window, and peek in. Charlie was asleep on the couch, sprawled across the whole thing, eyes fluttering, and loud snores erupting from his lips every few seconds. The flash I saw was coming from the television that he had left on.

Next, I walked over to the tree outside of Bella's bedroom window. It was half open, and I could faintly hear music coming from within. I scale the tree, and find a branch I can climb onto. I hop up onto it silently, and use the branches to get higher up, so that I'm level with Bella's window. I look in, and see her on her bed passed out. There were ear buds in her ears, and in her hand is what I assume to be her iPod. She was wearing grey sweatpants, and an orange tank top, looking as sexy as ever.

The window is open, but not much. There's no way to get in without making a racket. So I throw a twig at the window, tying to get Bella to wake up. She wakes with a start, not knowing where the noise came from, so I throw another twig at it. She seems to know that I'm out here, because there's a smile trying to hide in her lips, when she opens the window. She stands back and says, "Come in," in a tired, but knowing way.

I hop inside the room and look over to her. She just looks at me in a distant way, like she's getting lost in my eyes… I try not to notice, but it's hard not to afterward, when she came back to the present and blushed scarlet red. I love it when she blushes. It's a good look on her. Then again, she could come out wearing a paper bag, and I would still think she looked amazing.

"How did you know I was out here?" I ask her.

"I told you; I know things. Plus, who else would be knocking at my window at midnight?" She asks. I never really thought of that… was I expecting her to expect someone else? I just grin, she does the same, and I envelop her tiny fragile body, into my giant arms. She willingly hugs me back, and for a while, we just stand there, unmoving. After a few minutes, she lets go, and unsteadily walk back to her bed, and plopped down on it. She looks back at my puzzled expression, and says, "Sorry, I'm just really tired. I woke up a little early yesterday."

"Oh, sorry. I can come back in the morning if you want…" I trail off, not really wanting to leave…

"Oh, no you're fine. You can stay," she slurs drowsily. I can't hide my smile after that, and she smiles back, and we just stay there, quietly, while smiling goofily at each other. "So… What did you want?" she finally asks.

"Oh, right… Oh, what? So the great powerful Bella, who can now tell the future doesn't know why I'm here?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. She just smiles and says,

"Well, I only know things to a certain extent. But I think I have a pretty good guess," She explains, her smile turning sad. "I'm fine. I've come to conclusions that I'm not going to mope about the past, and focus on the future."

"Is it because I left?" I ask timidly.

"No, I knew that was going to happen. It's about the ting I'm going to tell you later. Trust me, once I tell you, it will all make sense… or you'll think I'm mental." she says with a grin.

BELLA'S POV

He grins back, (wow, we've grinned a lot tonight) and sits down on the pillows of my bed, his back resting across the headboard. For ten years, I'd never wanted anything better. Here was the guy of my dreams, seeing if I'm ok, imprinting on me, and sitting right here on my bed at midnight, all in one day. In his eyes, I can see he's also coming to these conclusions too, when he starts to lean in.


	8. A Visit from Jacob Black (Continued)

**Yup… still working on long chapters… I just felt like I haven't updated in a while. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: A Visit (continued)

I didn't even have to think about what I was doing before I closed the gap between us, and locked our lips together. Before I knew what was happening, I was sitting on his lap, like he was Santa Claus. My legs were around his waist, and arms tightly around his neck, grabbing the roots of his hair. One of Jacob's arms was around my waist, the other on my head, both urging me closer. But it took all of my energy to focus on this for even a second. The first things I was worried about, was his lips.

They were soft, and molded into mine easily. They were moving in ways they never had before, with Edward, and it was nice. They turned this way and that, up and down, before air became essential. Instead, he continued the frenzy and moved his lips to my jaw and neck, while I caught my breath. But after a while, my neck must've gotten boring, because he moved back to my mouth with a wild gasp.

It was the same as before but…different. After a while, I noticed what was different. And his tongue didn't need to ask permission to enter. It explored my mouth for a while, before we finally broke up. We just sat there breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes. I gently lower my head on to his chest, and he leans back onto the headboard. I place my check on his hot chest, and his hand moved to my hair, and fiddled with it.

I don't know how long we sat there in the same position. Then again, I don't really care. But the next thing I knew, light was streaming in through the window. But Jacob was gone. Only seconds later, did I realize why he was gone. I head a soft knock on my door.

"Bells?" Charlie's timid voice asked. I look over at him in his fishing gear, and a guilty face.

"Yeah dad?"

"I'm going over to Billy's for fishing, ok?"

"K dad, cya when you get home." I reply. Charlie closes the door, walks down stairs, and opens the front door to walk out. So... did Jacob leave just now, and I noticed it in my sleep, so I woke up? Or did he leave sometime last night?

"Well that was close."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"' I scream. I look over the side of my bed to see a face popped up, and the rest of the body on the floor crouched down. "Jacob, you scared me to death!"

"Sorry," he says, with a slow smile. The smile faded though shortly afterward though, because now it was really awkward and neither of us knew what to say. "Ummmmmmm," Jacob starts, after a few minutes, "I have to go run patrols… See you later?" He asks.

"Yeah, uh, what time could be a good time for you?"

"Ummm, how about 1:30?"

"What! You're on patrols for _that_ long?" I ask, bewildered.

"Yeah, Sam found traces of a group of three vampires running around." So James, Laurent, and Victoria were still here? Interesting…

"Ok. Who else is on patrols with you?" I ask. Maybe I'll go over to Quils…

"Umm, Jared and Paul. Why?" he asks.

"I was thinking of going over to Quil's house later maybe," I replied.

"Ok… Well, bye," Jake says and hops out the window. I run over to the where he dropped, but he's nowhere in sight. I lean against the wall and slide down, remember what I had just done, my mind flashing to last night. All of my dreams we now making a start into reality.

I finally had to start getting ready for the day though. I got up and walked across the room. I looked up at my bed, but… something wasn't right… Oh yeah, Jake hadn't given me that yet. I was hoping to see my dream catcher hanging on the headboard. I almost skipped into the bathroom, for a much needed shower, but it could not be rushed. The hot water was unknotting the knots in my back, while soothing all of my nerves. When I come out, the scent of strawberry shampoo invades the whole bathroom.

I smeared some lip gloss on my lips, and popped them, to make sure it was everywhere. I liked to wear heavy black eye liner; it brings out boldness in anyone's eyes. I even added a tiny bit of light pink eye shadow. When I looked into the mirror, I could already see the new Bella coming into form.

I ran back into my room and pulled on some black skinny jeans, and some tan Ugg boots to cover up the baggy ends. I slip on a random T-shirt, because I would be putting on a grey school sweatshirt anyways, and bounded down the stairs. I threw a strawberry pop tart into the toaster, and ran to the closet to pull out my sweatshirt, and I tugged it onto my body. By the time I got it on, my pop tart was done, and I ate it quickly, the warmth burning my throat. I chugged down some milk to ease the burn and took the stairs again, two at a time. I brushed my teeth as fast as a vampire would (even though they don't need to) being speedy, but getting all traces of pop tart from my teeth, and making them a shiny white.

I flew down the stairs again, this time, running straight out the door, picking up my keys on the way. I open my trucks door, and threw myself in. It was finally time to go to Quil's.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Quil's House

Chapter 9: Quil's House

I pulled up to the familiar house, normally filled with laughter and giant wolves. It was strangely quiet. Except for the double sets of snores of course. The door wasn't locked so I just walked right in. Embry was the first set of snores, his face on the floor, and a giant puddle was forming around his face, while the rest of his body was sprawled out along the couch. I swear, he could sleep through a hurricane. The second set of snores was coming from down the hall into a room, where Quil probably was. I decided to surprise them.

I opened Quil's fridge and pulled out two cartons of eggs, 5 packages of bacon, and I found bread on top of the fridge. I cracked all of the eggs into a very large pan, and laid it over the stove to cook, and got another very large pan to set the bacon in. I put two pieces of toast in the toaster at a time, and before long, I had a giant plate of peanut butter toast. Dogs like peanut butter…right? I pulled out a large bowl, and dug into the fridge again, finding strawberries, blueberries, bananas, and raspberries. I cut them all up and mixed them in a bowl.

I worked to get plates and silverware out (even though they probably would just use their hands) to the smell and sound of sizzling bacon and eggs. When they were finally done, I took them out and set them on large plates. Everything was on the table now; eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit. I decided I would clean up.

QUIL'S POV

A scent hit my nose like a ton of bricks, and my mouth watered. Bacon. I _love_ bacon…. Who was making bacon in my house? Did Emily come over? Did the gods send me a parachute of bacon like in the Hunger Games? Am I just that lucky that someone brought bacon over to my house? My ears perked up to sounds in the kitchen.

"Hands away!" a women's screeching voice yelled, with a sharp smack. "Wash your hands before you touch the food! And go wake up Quil while you're at it," Gosh, that voice sounds familiar. But it has a more commanding voice than usual… _What the hell was Bella doing in my house making me breakfast?!_

I stagger out of my bedroom, still very tired from patrols, to see a very large table of food. Embry was washing his hands in the sink, and Bella was sitting on a stool holding a spoon and wearing an apron. "Bella, no offense, but why are you in my house?"

"Well, I'm sorry, would you like me to leave and take all of the food with me?" That was it. I ran over to her and pulled her into a giant wolf hug, and spun her in a circle. "CAN'T. *_GASP* _BREATHE. *_GASP*_Quil." She was able to say while breathing heavily.

"Oh sorry," I say, putting her down back on the floor. We just looked at each other for a while until she gestures over to the table where Embry had already dug in.

"Well? Are you gonna let Embry finish that all by himself?" She asks.

"No… Is Jake here?" I ask, still wondering why she decided to come over here.

"Quil, you of all people should know that he's on patrols." She says back, rolling her eyes.

"…True…" I say, amazed that she stumped me.

"Are you gonna eat or what?" My stomach growls at the thought. I smile at her and dash over to the table before Embry can eat everything.

JACOB'S POV

I hop out of Bella's window and run across the lawn into the forest for some peace. I tie my shorts to my leg and phase into my wolf.

_Dude… Wow, we were wondering when you'd finally hit it off with Bella! –_Paul

_Oh shut up, Paul –_Me Even though I just can't keep a grin off of my face

_Paul, you can't talk. Would you like to share what happened with you and Rachel last night? -_JaredJared's mind is flooded with thoughts that were once Paul's of him and Rach…

_Ok, I don't need to know any deets of what my sister does in her free time, so both of you just shut up. –Me_

_Not until you give _us_ the deets of you and Bella! -Paul_

_Actually I don't really want to know… -Jared_

_You saw all of the deets Paul, nothing really happened. –Me_

_Fine, but I'm still gonna annoy Bella about it -Paul _I can almost feel the evil grin growing on his face

_Oh my god, just shut up and patrol! -Me_

We patrolled until around 1:00, and I ran home to find that Bella wasn't there. _Maybe she was still at Quil's… _

I'm at Quil's house in the blink of an eye, to find music and giggling, and laughing. When I walk through the back door, I find that Bella's standing on her tip toes on top of the table waving a piece of bacon over Quil's head, just above his reach. He finally get's fed up though and lifts Bella down, while she screams and pounds his back, but he finally got his bacon.

"Ummm, hello?" I ask from the doorway. Quil whips around, a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth, and since he's carrying Bella in a fireman's carry, her ass is sticking right up next to his face, for a perfect view for me.

"Oh, hey Jake," Quil says with a grin.

"DAMMIT, QUIL PUT ME DOWN!" Bella screams.

"Not until you apologize for being mean."

"I made you breakfast! I don't need to apologize for anything!"

"Bella," He warns

"Fine. Put me down and I'll say sorry to your face," She finally gives up.

BELLA'S POV

Quil takes me out of his grasp and sets me on the floor. I stick my tongue out at him and dash out the door. He stays there, in a moment of shock before finally coming to his senses and chasing me. I've only gotten about ten steps before different, softer arms are wrapped around my waist.

"Mmm, you're not really helping yourself here," He whispers in my ear, spinning me around to face a very annoyed Quil.

Lots of duct tape was used to finally get my feet to stick to the ceiling. I was dangling from the ceiling of Quil's house upside down, arms crossed, and all the blood rushing to my head. "Quil, I'm never ever coming over to feed you breakfast ever again."

"Oh Bella, you only have to stay up there until you say sorry," Quil states with a grin. Embry was passed out on the couch, but Quil just had to wake him up for the show.

"I'm not going to say sorry. I'm just going to pass out up here, and it will be all your fault," I retort.

JACOB'S POV

I was having a hard time fighting back the urge to get Bella down. Too bad I wasn't able to be Alpha yet, than I could force Quil to let me get her down.

Then again, she did look really sexy. She had to use her hands to keep her shirt from going up, and her long hair was all upside down and beautiful. I just wanted to breathe it in while brushing her long locks.

"Quil, I'm not saying sorry if that's what you want. I made you breakfast, I don't have anything to be sorry for." I was getting really nervous. Her face was redder than when she blushed; which is saying something, because she turns as red as a tomato. Now it looked more like the red that comes out of food dye. "Quil, I can't feel my feet. Let me down," she says, still very calm.

"Bella, this would just be so much easier it you just said sorry. They're the magic words here."

"Fine. Sorry," She says, but something tells me that she had something up her sleeve. Quil and I helped her down, when she spilled it on us. " Yes Quil, I'm very sorry that I was so busy being tied up because of you, that I didn't have time to say hello to Jacob," She finished with an evil grin.

"Ok nope, you're going back up," Quil states, reaching for her.

"Ok nope, we're going to my house, and if you want to come, be my guest." I say, while Bella climbs on my back for a piggy back ride, I mean, since we'll be walking there.

"So we can tie her up there?" Quil asks hopefully, following me, and Embry close behind.

"Quil, just drop it," I say, very annoyed with him.

"Yeah Quil, just drop it," Embry and Bella say in unison. And now, we were off to my house.

**Yay! Long chapter! I think that calls for lots of reviews! Virtual cookies for everyone that does! (::) (::) (::) (::) **


	10. Pack Mind, Nomads, and Campfires, Oh My!

Chapter 10: The Pack Mind, Nomads, and Campfire Song's Oh My!

BELLA'S POV

The walk to Jacob's house was hilarious. We were all cracking jokes at Quil's pouty face because he couldn't hang me upside down when we got to Jake's house. I heard them talking about how Quil was trying to get in last pranks to pull on me until Jake was in control. I eventually caught on that that meant he was taking over Alpha from Sam soon.

"So Bella, when are you gonna tell us how you found out about this? I mean come on, even if you were outside the window eavesdropping, you couldn't have found out about imprinting," Embry says after a long moment of silence.

"Embry," Jacob warns.

"No, no. I'll tell you all later. I'm the only one that knows," I say.

"Why not now?" Quil asks.

"Just because..." I drift off. I didn't really want Jacob to know that I cared for him that much. I wanted us to be a little closer first.

"Is it really that bad? I mean, so bad that you can't talk about it?" Embry continues.

"Not necessarily... I'm able to talk about it, but you'll have to wait till later for all of the details. Just let me have time to get it worked out in my head."

"But-" Embry tries to say, but gets cut off by an ear piercing howl. The boys all share a glance, and then look at me.

"Oh just go, I'll be at Jake's when you get back," I answer the unsaid question, and they all take off into the woods on our right, shedding their clothes on their way. I can see that Jake is more hesitant to go, and gives me a backwards glance before phasing, and a few seconds later, I see a red-brown wolf staring at me from in the bushes before running away after hearing another howl.

And I was alone.

JACOB'S POV

Even though I wished not to, my eyes were ordered away from Bella to focus on the woods ahead of me.

_Jake, you need to tell her how you feel man, and make a move. You've been in the friend zone all summer. -Jared_

_Yeah yeah yeah, I know. But I think she already sort of knows. I mean, if she knows about imprinting, she must know about how strong it is. Right? -Me_

_Dude, I don't know what the hell is going on in her head, so don't ask us. I just can't wait to bug her about what happened last night. -Paul_

_Don't you dare even mention it. I will skin you someday -Me_

_Guys, shut up, I don't care what the hell is going on in Jake's love life, and all I want to do here is kill some vamps. So just keep your thoughts to yourself. -Leah_

_Oh Leah, don't be such a downer. We're just having fun messing with Jalla. And you know we can't hide out thoughts. -Paul_

_...Jalla? -Embry_

_Yeah, Jalla. Like Jacob and Bella combined. -Paul_

_Ya know what Paul? -Me_

_What? -Paul_

_You're an ass. -Me_

_Why thank you. I try ya know. -Paul_

_QUIET! I've had enough of all of you. Paul, especially. -Sam_

_Well, I mean- -Paul_

_I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP! Now, where are the shitheads? -Sam_

_Over here. Brady and I have been chasing them for a while. -Collin_

_Alright, everyone move over there now, and I don't want to hear a peep out of any of you. -Sam_

_Damn, what happened, Sam? -Me_

_I'm just really stressed out, and I don't want to deal with your nonsense. -Sam_

_Why? -Quil_

_I'm just trying to think of theories of how Bella knows. It's impossible. I forced you all not to tell anyone when you phased, and if you did, I would've seen it in your mind. No other tribe members would tell, and nobody else knows. How? -Sam_

_I dunno, but when we brought it up today, she seemed more in control than yesterday. Maybe she'll tell us soon. -Embry_

_Well, I think that's just because of Jakes little visit last night. -Paul_

_Paul, someday you're gonna be in great peril and none of us are going to save you. -Me_

_Ah, you're just jealous because I'm awesome. And I have a great girl. -Paul_

_Many things wrong with that statement. You're not awesome, I'm not jealous of you, and I'm especially not jealous of your girl. I don't have any romantic interests with my sister, thank you very much. –Me_

_Whoa, look at this red haired vamp! Her hair is like on fire! -Seth_

_So then let's set it on fire! -Quil_

We all came to the spot where they were. The vamps knew we were here, but they didn't know how many of us there were. They didn't know what to do, and our teeth slide into them like butter.

The one with dreads tried to surrender, but we didn't care. He didn't really put up a good fight either… The blonde one with the pony tail though, was pretty strategic. But there really aren't any strategies when you're surrounded by wolves. The one with the red hair was pretty dang fast though. But we were faster.

White body parts were everywhere while we all went out to retrieve firewood. Next thing we knew, we were all singing the Campfire Song Song, from SpongeBob, around the fire.

It was Quil that started: _Let's gather 'round the campfire to sing a campfire song_

Now Embry joined in: _A C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song_

Seth and I joined in: _And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong_

Collin and Brady jumped in:_ But it'll help if you just sing along_

Jared's solo: _Bum bum bum_

All (Except Leah): _C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song the C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song and if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along._

And it just kept going and going and going, and when it was Squidward's turn we all turned to Leah. She just rolled her eyes. When it was over we were all mad that we didn't have any drums to smash, and fireworks to set off.

"Hey, somebody should've brought marshmallows! I'm starving!" Seth exclaims, falling back onto the ground.

"You're always starving," Leah mutters.

"Hey, so are you!" Brother and sister fights are always annoying… god I sure am glad that Rachel never phased.

"Yes, but I don't complain all the time like you idiots. I'm leaving," Leah sasses back while getting up and walking away.

"Good riddance…" Quil says under his breath, and we all laugh when she shouts back, "I heard that!"

"Alright, well I'm gonna head home," I say after a while of talking about marshmallows.

"Why, is Bella there?" Paul asks, with a kissy face.

"Oo, oo, oooo! Pick me!" Quil was raising his hand like a giddy school boy.

"Yes, Mr. Ateara?" I say, pointing at him.

"Can me and Embry go with you?" He says, giving me the puppy dog face.

"Yes you may. And it's Embry and I, not me and Embry," I say, giving him a stern look before we all burst out laughing. And we were off to my house, getting closer and closer to my imprint.


	11. A Sleepover part 1

**Ok guys, I felt very obligated to write a new chapter today. If you are truly on Team Jacob, than you'll all know… IT'S JACOB BLACK'S BIRTHDAY! Omg! I've been so happy today! Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 11: A Sleepover (Part 1)

BELLA'S POV

It's been over an hour. They should've been back by now. I was pacing Jacob's porch when Billy came out.

"Hey Bella, what's the matter?" He asked, his eyes full of curiosity.

"They aren't back yet. They heard a danger howl and sprang off into the woods, saying they'd meet me here when they were done. It's been over an hour."

"Don't worry they'll be back." His voice was so comforting, and his hand patted mine, and we looked at the woods for a while. "How did you know?" He didn't need to tell me what I knew.

"I told them all I would tell them soon. Probably at a campfire. I just need time to mull things over, and be ready to tell you everything. I could give you a summary of everything now, but it wouldn't really make sense without all the little details. I'm not so sure if I want to tell them to anybody yet."

"Try to mull things over a little faster. It's driving us all insane. Especially Jake. He just doesn't show it," he says, giving me a warm smile. Now I know where Jacob got his smile from. At that exact moment, my head snapped into the direction of the forest, and we heard laughing, and hooting, and screams that sounded like, "JACOB'S IN LOVE WITH BELLA!" "HELL YEAH HE IS, BRO!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I blushed as I saw Billy glance at me, before wheeling his chair inside. Then there were noises that sounded like punching and kicking… and growling… And a few minutes later, three boys walked out of the forest without shirts, laughing and playfully punching each other's arms.

"HEY BELLA!" Screams Quil, waving his arms at me. I joined into the mood.

"HI QUIL!" I scream back, waving my arms, mimicking him.

"HEY BELLA!" Embry yells, again, mimicking Quil. I just roll my eyes and walk inside. I've had enough of mimicking Quil for one day. Outside I heard a faint snap, and an "Oh no she didn't!"And then I was suddenly in a pair of warm familiar arms… but not the ones I had been waiting for.

"EMBRY, GOD DAMMIT, PUT ME DOWN!" I scream at the wolf that was carrying me outside to where Quil and Jake were about to explode with laughter. Embry sets me on a log and looks at me with a look of disgust. "What the hell Embry? Why are you doing this?"

"So Quil says hi, you say hi back. I say hi, and you just roll you eyes and walk away. Gosh Bella, I thought we were friends. But now I see that you only have eyes for _him_!" Embry says, fake tears in his eyes, pointing at Quil. I laughed.

"Embry, I was just sick of mocking Quil. If it makes you feel any better… HI EMBRY!" I scream in his ear, and he jumps back while Jacob and Quil howled with laughter. We all walked back inside to find a note on the table.

_Jacob, Bella, Quil, Embry, and anyone else that is in my house at the moment,_

_ Charlie and I are going fishing overnight, and won't be back until around dinner tomorrow. Charlie said it was ok that Bella slept over for the night. You all behave yourselves._

_ -_**_Billy Black_**

We all stared at the paper for a while before the party began. "SLEEPOVER PARTY TONIGHT BABY! BRING ON THE POPCORN!" Quil stood up on the coffee table in the living room and shouted at the top of his lungs. I took a quick glance at Jacob. He had a giant grin on his face. Partly because of his idiotic friend, and partly because of the fact that his romantic interest was sleeping over at his house. At least I hoped I was his romantic interest… _Jesus Christ, Bella, how many times do I have to tell you? This boy is in love with you. He fucking imprinted on you! Stop making yourself feel miserable. _I was right again.

"Jacob, I need to go home and get some stuff," I say, while the bys are jumping on the couch chanting, "SLEEPOVER! WOOT!"

He complies and leads me out of the house. He opens the passenger's door to his rabbit for me, and helps me in; it's pretty high for me. He got into the driver's seat and turns the key.

"Jacob, what took you guys so long? Is anyone hurt?" I ask, unable to hide the fear in my voice.

He pulls out of the driveway and onto the road while he answers. "No. We just had a long campfire. Wishing for marshmallows, singing songs, and listening to a brother-sister fight." He turns and stuns me with his brilliant white teeth. I can't help but feel relieved.

"So… what did you do at the campfire? They're all dead right?" I ask, still anxious.

"Yeah. We sung… uh… the Campfire Song Song…"

"From SpongeBob?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah," he gave me a very sheepish smile.

"Well, did you at least get it on video?" I ask, hoping for a yes. I could just imagine them all sitting around the fire singing that song…

"No… why?"

"Cause that would be hilarious to watch! Come on!" I say, fake anger rising in me while I slap his shoulder playfully. By now, we were at my house, and I hopped out of the car. But before my feet could get to the ground, I was caught by warm, strong arms. I look up at his face, just inches away from mine, and beg myself to lean in. But I don't have to. He's already done it for me.

We kiss softly at first, but it just turns really deep, turning this way and that, in smooth connected patterns. I was the one to break away, though, hearing cars coming down the road, and not wanting to be seen like this, outside and exposed. I open my eyes to him, and he's looking down at me with a soft expression. He gently lets me down, neither of us breaking eye contact.

But I can't help myself; I wrap my arms around his neck, and rest my head on his chest, while he winds his arms around my waist. _I could just die here and not care at all._ I close my eyes and breathe in the scent that was distinctly Jacob. After a few minutes he dips his head down and whispers in my ear. "Don't you need to get your stuff? I don't want to take any longer, or else Thing 1 and Thing 2 are gonna harass us about how long we took when we get back," He says with a grin. I give a small smile back, sad that he made us stop, but having to comply. He was right; Quil and Embry were gonna ask so many questions when we got back. They'd find out too because of pack mind.

We walked inside my house hand-in-hand and he stayed in the kitchen while I went upstairs to pack my overnight bag. I packed everything I needed and practically flew back down the stairs to Jacob. He smiled, and we walked back outside. I couldn't help but stare at the spot, where just a few minutes ago, his lips connected to mine. He lifted me back into the car, and we were back on the way to his house.

Sure enough, when we pulled into the driveway, Thing 1 and Thing 2 were waiting, arms folded, ready to ask some serious questions. I hopped out of the car, not wanting them to see Jake lift me out, and walked to the porch. They blocked me when I tried to get inside.

"Move," I say, not wanting to deal with their bullshit.

"You see, Bella, you guys should've been home approximately four minutes ago. What took you so long?" Quil asked, stroking his invisible beard.

"I couldn't find something," I lied hastily.

"Oh really? And what was it that you couldn't find?" Embry asks, also stoking his invisa-beard.

"This," I say, while smacking him in the face with my pillow. Not expecting it, he tipped over. Jacob and Quil were literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Dude! You just fell down because you got smacked by a pillow! Even worse, by Bella!" Jacob shouts, face red from laughing.

"Hey!" I protest, smacking him in the face with the pillow. He just laughs and takes the pillow from me.

"Not gonna work Bells, only _strong_ wolves can withstand the wrath of Bella's pillow!"

JACOB'S POV

The night was young. We ordered pizza, laughed some more at Embry, played bored games, and watched movies.

My favorite part though, was watching Paranormal Activities. Bella just stared at the screen with wide eyes, and when she got scared, she would bury her face in my chest. Best. Feeling. Ever. When it was over, we all laughed when Bella hesitantly asked to turn the hallway light on. I guess it was pretty scary, but all I could think of was Bella, snuggling deeper and deeper into me as the movie went on.

"Hey Bella, you should make some popcorn," Quil says while we were all listening to music, discussing the movie.

"Hey Quil, why don't you?" She counters.

"Hey Bella, I'd probably burn the house down in the process."

"Hey Quil, prove it."

"Hey Quil, please don't," I butt in. I kind of didn't want Billy to come back to a pile of ash… I had no doubt in my mind that Quil would burn down my house while making popcorn… or a sandwich…

"Oh come on, Bells, if you do, I'll give you a big kiss," He says, holding his arms out and making a kissy face at her.

"Even more of a reason not to do it! Hand me a Coke will you?" Bella was blushing, trying to change the subject.

"See Bella, you're not making a good argument. When you blush, it tells me that you want me to," Quil says, getting up off of the couch and advancing on her.

BELLA'S POV

"Quil, if you don't back away right now, you're never gonna get the popcorn," I warn, backing away from him.

"What if Jake asked you to do it? Would you then?" Embry calls over from the floor, grinning, waiting for the answer.

"If he asked nicely, and not hounded me *cough, cough* _QUIL_! *cough, cough*, then maybe I would," I reply. They were not going to get me to confess anything. They were the nosiest little bastards in the whole wide world.

"Bella?" Jacob's quiet, seducing voice came from the arm chair in the corner. God I loved him. "Would you make us some popcorn please?"

"Do you see that? That is what you two should be doing. Not that I expect you to or anything," I tell them, heading for the kitchen. I pulled out his popper, and a giant thing of popcorn kernels, and got to work. Within minutes, the small warm house was filled with the sound of annoying boys, well, wolves, and popping popcorn.

"Here y'all are," I say, setting a giant bowl in each of their laps.

"Did you just say y'all? Quil, did you hear her say y'all?" Embry asks, ready to crack up.

"I think I did. Excuse me cowgirl, but would y'all like to join me in a hoe-down?" Quil says in the worst southern accent I've ever heard, holding his hand out to me.

I just walked out of the room, unamused. I was bored now… I wonder… I went up to the attic, and sure enough, I found what I was looking for.

"Well, howdy partners!" I yell, coming back into the room with two bags slung on my shoulders.

Embry waves. "Howdy!"

"What's in the bags?" Jacob asks.

"Aww come one dude, you broke the southern accent!" Quil whines. I paid no attention.

"Ok, choice here; we can sleep inside or outside. Which will it be boys?" I ask.

"Why would we sleep outside?" Quil asks, with a very confuzzled (yeah, I know it's not a word…) look.

"Well, I think we might have to. I don't think these will even fit in here…" I trial off. I don't think they will fit…

"Well, first things first; what _are_ they exactly?" Jacob asked.

"Tents!"

**Ok, I couldn't fit the whole sleepover into one chapter, so be prepared for part 2 soon! So, in the meantime, 1. Celebrate Jacob's birthday 2. Review!**


	12. A Sleepover part 2

Chapter 12: A Sleepover (Part 2)

The boys share a look that pretty much says: _really?_

"Yes really. Shut up. We're sleeping in tents if you guys like it or not!" I yell, stomping outside.

JACOB'S POV

When I walk outside to a very angry Bella, I can't help myself, and burst out laughing. She's sitting in the middle of a bunch of parts for a tent, scratching her head, and looking at the directions. "I'm sorry. Do you want some help with that?" I say, still afraid I might burst with laughter again.

"Oh go ahead and laugh away. Just know that whatever this turns out to be, you're sleeping in it tonight." She's so cute when she's sassy.

"Here, I'll put it together. You can go over in the shed to get some firewood," I say, kneeling down near the tents. They were really easy to put together. But when it comes to Bella, and building things, it's like Quil, and making food. The result may be hazardous.

By the time Bella comes back with the wood, I was able to get both of the tents set up. "WOAH! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" She screams, pointing, and admiring my work.

"I just… put it together Bells. It's not that hard…"

"Ok, what is it with all of the screaming out here!" Embry comes dashing out of the house with a Wii remote in his hand and stops short at the sight of the tents. "Aw shit. I thought you were kidding!"

"Nope. You're sleeping in one of these tents whether you like it or not!"

"Do you seriously think you could stop us?" Quil asks, coming up next to Embry. Both of them cross their arms at the exact same time, looking down at the form of tiny little Bella

"No, probably not. But you're still staying out here."

"What makes you say that?"

"It depends. What do you guys want?" Oh god. She did NOT just ask that question! Quil an Embry share a look, and look back at Bella.

"A kiss," They say in unison, puckering their lips.

"Ok. Jake, you pack up the tents, and we're gonna sleep inside," She says, walking inside the house. Quil and Embry burst out into laughter, and they help me pack up the tents. By the time we get inside Bella's wearing the outfit she wore the other night. Grey sweatpants and a bright orange tank top. God, I just wanted to… anyways, she put in the movie Scream.

"Uh, Bells? Do you really think that's a good idea? This is a lot scarier than Paranormal Activities…" But then again, I really didn't mind having her being even more scared. I sat down next to her and put my arms around her shoulders. Quil waggled his eyes at me. Good thing Bella was too interested in the movie, and she didn't see it.

When THAT movie was over, Bella was looking back and forth, and could probably stay awake for a few days now. Me, Quil, and Embry, on the other hand, were about to fall asleep. "NONONONONONONO! You can't sleep yet!" Bella screams when she sees all of our eyes closed. She pounces on all of us and stands in the middle of the room.

"Bella, it's three in the morning," Embry drowsily says, rubbing his eyes.

Bella was hyperventilating now. "You're POINT?!"

I get up and pull her face towards mine until she looks at me. "Bells, there's nothing evil in this house, and there's not a psycho killer about to come in either. I promise." She was trembling now, not sure if she was going to believe me.

"Yeah, Bella, anyways, do you not have faith in us to stop him?" Quil put his hand to his heart in mock offense.

"Fine. But if someone does come in here and murder us all in our sleep, I get to tell you 'I told you so' when we're all in heaven. Wait, sorry, I'll yell it over to Hell from Heaven to you guys," she says the last sentence with a smirk and sits back down on the couch. Quil and Embry were too tired to even back sass Bella's remark. I wrap her in my arms as she closes her eyes and curls into my side. This is how I fall asleep; being engulfed in the scent that is Bella Swan, in my own personal version of Heaven.

BELLA'S POV

When I wake up, there's light streaming through the windows, and I'm lying on a very warm chest. Quil and Embry are passed out in blankets on the floor, and Jake and I are snuggled up on the couch. I look up at his face. He looks so much younger, more like the Jake that I knew for the past year. I didn't know if I should get up, or stay in my position and let one of the wolves on the floor risk seeing this. I chose to stay in position. I really didn't care anymore. I stayed like that for a while, running my fingers in paths on Jakes chest before I heard, and felt, his stomach growl. I laugh and get up.

I make exactly what I did yesterday, except this time I made a lot more. "Bella, can you make waffles?" I drowsy voice asked from the couch. I swear, the sexiest thing ever, is a boy's sleepy voice.

"How about you? I'm already juggling all of this. It's the least you could do for me," I say to him while pouring coffee into mugs.

"But, I'm too lazy," He protests from the couch.

"Then no waffles for you," I shrug.

"Bella, you're just really mean when it comes to food," a second drowsy voice comes from the floor.

"Well, Quil, when you want to start helping, you can just let me know. It's ready if you guys want to get up."

"Ooo!" Three very large boys jump up and run for the table to find it empty.

"Hey, there's 'gullible' written on the ceiling if you didn't know," I say, choking back laughter.

"You are the evilest woman I have ever met in my life," Embry says. They talk about how evil I am while I finish up, and then we're all at the table eating. Something tells me that I should be awkward surrounded by a bunch of boys only wearing boxers, but I really didn't care. I could never think of the more as friends. Quil and Embry, I mean...

"Ok, so what are we doing today?" I ask when they're finally done.

"Uh… OOO PICK ME!" Quil shouts.

"Hmmm. Quil," I say.

"Let's go on a road trip to Michigan!"

"….Why?" Embry asks him, clearly as confused as me.

"So than we can go to Erebus!"

"OMG! YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!" Quil and Embry are pretty much dancing around the house screaming yes.

"SHUT UP!" I finally scream in their faces. They stagger back from the power in my voice, and then laugh when they see the tiny body that the power came from. "What is Erebus?" I ask, getting fed up with their shit-eating grins.

"Oh, Bella, it's only like, one of the biggest haunted houses ever!" Embry says in that I-know-everything tone, and pats my head.

"You guys are seriously thinking of taking her there?! Are you insane?! She practically shit her pants watching a horror movie last night, and you think that now you should take her to a haunted house?!" Jacob screams in their faces. "Hey!" I protest swatting his shoulder. They all didn't pay attention.

"Oh come on, Jake. Ever since your little crush with Bella started, you haven't been fun."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dude. Wolf-mind, remember? Bella, do you, or do you not think that Jakey over here has a crush on you?" Quil asks, getting a death glare from Jacob.

"…Do I have to answer this question?"

"Yes," Embry butts in.

"…..Do I have to answer it honestly?"I ask, making a face.

"YES!" Quil shouts, getting fed up with my questions that were supposed to be answers.

"Then yes," I say, somehow able to hold in my blush.

"See? Even she thinks so," Embry whispers in Jake's ear. Jake slaps his face in return. "Owwww! Dude, I'm just stating facts here!"

"Facts that are untrue!" Jacob says back.

"Excuse me, untrue? You imprinted on me, and I know some things that you don't that will be all explained at the bonfire tonight," I say, flipping my hair and walking to the couch to flop down on top of it.

"Tonight?" Jacob asks. I can see a happy glint in his eyes that he's trying hard to conceal.

"Yeah, if everyone can make it," I shrug, like it's no big deal, but really, it's enough to last a lifetime.

Jacob is practically bouncing off of the walls with delight, and Quil is smiling like he knows something I don't. Then again, he always has the evil smirk on his face. Embry just couldn't get one fact out of his head. "So… we're not going to Erebus?"

**Yay! Another long chapter! Ok everyone, Erebus is a real haunted house located in Michigan, only open around October. Just to clear that up. I've been there and it's so scary! Anyways, review please! I'll love you forever if you do! XOXO**


	13. Bella's Story

**I feel so mean for not updating in forever! I started writing on my laptop, and then I lost it for a little while, and didn't feel like looking for it… Snow day today, so I had lots of free time. I'm very sorry for the shortness!**

Chapter 13: Bella's story

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and fun surrounded by my three favorite man-friends. They called everybody to the campfire tonight, and everyone was able to come. We sent Quil and Embry to the store to pick up some hot dogs, chips, and soda, which gave me and Jake quite a bit of free time.

I was sitting on the couch watching the latest episode of The Walking Dead, when someone slithers their arms around me. "Bells, are you sure that you want to tell everyone about your secret? You could keep it for a few more days…" Jacob whispers in my ears.

"Yeah, I'm sure. The sooner it gets out, the sooner everyone will be able to relax around me," I say back, sure of my decision.

"Ok, I just want to make sure you're ready," he says while sitting down next to me. He was so warm. I just wanted to make a blanket out of him. His fingers stroke my arms, and I'm so comfortable that I could just sleep here in his arms…

I wake up to someone poking my cheek. Then, there was an annoying voice in my ear. "Beeeellllllaaaaa. Wake up."

"No," I murmur sleepily back and roll over.

"Bella it's time to go to the campfire now," it whispers yet again in my ear. My eyes snap open and I sit up automatically, making my head spin. I was sitting on top of Jake, soft snores filling the room, and Quil and Embry were on the side of the couch kneeling down to wake us up.

I smack Jacob's bare chest to wake him up, and he shoots up with a startled, "SWIMMING!" He looked around at all of us. "What?"

"It's time to go. We fell asleep," I inform him.

"Doing what?" Quil asks, waggling his eyes at us.

"Watching The Walking Dead thank you very much," I sass back, getting up and off of Jake. I slip on my boots and jacket and walk to the door. "Are you guys coming or what?" I ask, and they all immediately start getting ready to go. Billy rolls out of his room, also ready to go, and we go out to the car together. I jump in and put on my seatbelt and the boys come out and laugh at me. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"Oh Bella, nobody ever takes cars. They're for chumps," Embry says with a wink.

"Fine. Jake, come here," I order. He comes over and I climb onto his back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Bella, Jake already gave you a piggyback ride. It's my turn," Quil whines.

"Nope, too bad. This is for hanging me upside-down yesterday," I say, giving an evil grin.

"Well, than what about me?" Embry asks.

"Nope. You overreacted when I didn't say hi. You also didn't stop Quil from hanging me."

"Sorry guys, looks like it's my turn again," Jake says, and I can tell that he just has that same evil grin on his face that I do. He starts walking and they both comply, but are grumpy little pricks. Quil just keeps walking, carrying all of the grocery bags, while Embry pushes Billy's wheelchair. I rest my head on Jacob's shoulder, and enjoy the ride to the beach, before I would have to spill out my deepest darkest secrets that nobody but me knew about.

The beach was now in sight, and we could already see everyone gathered around a fire pit. "JALLA!" Paul screams when he screams us coming. Jalla? What the hell? I look at Jake, who turns his head and gives me that, _don't ask,_ look. Paul comes up, pries me from Jacob's back, and gives me a really big hug. I guess he was trying to make me weird about it, because this was the first time I'm really meeting everybody here, but I had known everyone for about ten years before this, and I knew everything there was to know about them. I decided to act that way.

"Hey Paul, what's up?" I ask. He gives a look to Jacob before saying, "Nothing much Jalla, just ready to her your _big _story."

"Yeah, and um guys, it might take like, a really long time to tell this whole thing. There's a lot of stuff to it," I say, taking a seat next to Jacob on a log around the fire.

"It's ok Bella. As long as it takes you, its fine," Billy reassures me.

"Oh, and you probably want to be introduced to everyone here too…" Jacob starts.

"Oh, no. It's ok. I already know everyone here. It will all make sense after I tell you what happened.

"Ok, then talk!" Quil shouts from the other side of the fire, his mouth full of about five hot dogs.

"Ok. Now, whatever I say, no questions. It will all make sense at the end." Everyone nods their heads. "Ok then. It all started about eleven years ago, when I was in 11th grade." Everyone looked puzzled.

"Wait, but-" Jared tries to say.

"Nope, no questions, Jared. Anyways. So I moved to Forks to live with my dad for a while because my mother was getting married.…

"The Volturi weren't bothering us, I was married, I had a beautiful daughter, and a loving family. I never thought I would be happier. Until I slowly started realizing that I didn't love Edward. He still loved me of course, but I just wasn't feeling it anymore. I didn't know who I loved any more, until one day, I found myself just really angry at my daughter. She had the one that I had really wanted for my whole life. And I couldn't turn back. Many years later, I still had those feelings, and just never showed them. Acted like I didn't have a care in the world, and loved my life. I had to pay the consequences. I hated my daughter, didn't love my husband the way I should, because I totally screwed over my chances at a happy life, because I was seduced as a young girl by a fucking vampire."

"One day, I left home to go on a walk by myself. But of course I went to the one place I shouldn't have been, and overheard Jacob asking Nessie to marry him." Jacob took a sharp breath at that. I ignored him and kept going. "It took everything in me not to tear my own daughter to shreds, for stealing the love of my life. I kept running. Hours later the sun was coming up, but my vision was getting darker. I fell to the ground, and I felt something coming on that I haven't in a really long time. Sleep took over me, and there was a ringing in my ears. When I woke up, I was sitting in science class, the ringing in my ears being the school bell. It was my first day of school again, and I was somehow human. But I still remembered everything."

"That is the story of how I knew your secret."

**Ok, can we aim a little high for reviews on this one? That would be nice… Again, sorry for the shortness. XOXO**


	14. Edward and the Football Game

**I, am a horrible person. I am very sorry for not updating in pretty much FOREVER! I haven't really been in the writing mood lately… PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Anyways, enjoy chapter 14!**

**FYI, Claire, Quil's imprint, is the same age as the other imprints in this story.**

Chapter 14: Edward and the Football Game

EDWARDS POV

"Carlisle, I know this is really weird, but there's just something about her. Something I can't understand. I'm drawn to her scent. A scent that can never compare to any human I've ever been near. When she smiles, me whole world just lights up. I know it sounds crazy, but I- I think I'm in love," I stutter my feelings to my father, hoping he'll understand my predicament.

"Son, there's nothing I can say to you. You just do what's right. If you feel that way, then tell her." Carlisle always gives the best advice. I needed to tell Bella how I felt. That I was madly in love with her. That I needed her in my life. But she was on the other side of the treaty line with those filthy mongrels… that's when I caught the scent. Someone who could do the dirty deed of getting Bella over the line to me… I don't know why this person is even here, but right now, all I can focus on is how I'm going to try to convince them to help me. So they can get Bella to me.

BELLA'S POV

Many questions were asked on the night I had told everybody. What, was that already two weeks ago? It's seems like ages ago that I had confessed all that I had been holding back from everyone in my life. When Jacob heard about my adrenaline days, I came to his house a week later, and found a pink motorcycle with my name on it sitting in his garage. We've been riding them around a lot now. But I mainly liked riding on the back of his motorcycle, an excuse to be as close as possible to him.

"Hey, Bells, are you ready to go?" A deep, sexy voice interrupts my thoughts. I turn around and almost smack into a warm chest, sporting a football jersey.

"Yeah, lemme get my boots on first though," I say, looking up and kissing the lips that were hovering over mine. In the past two weeks, our relationship has really grown when I was the one to confess my love for him. I figured it was about time. I mean, what with him imprinting on me, I already knew how he felt, so it was my job to tell him we were able to go further.

I slither out of his grasp and dash for the door, where my boots were sitting, and pulled them on quickly. Once they were on, not even one second passed before I was being lifted from the ground, and carried outside to the rabbit. "Jake! Put me down!" I'm screaming at him, but can't control my laughter as he sets me in the passenger seat. "As I've told you Jake, my legs aren't broken." I always say this, but I really don't mind being carried around by him. His hands are always so warm and free.

"But Bells, you don't know how unfair this is. You're standing in my house, all alone, being all beautiful and sexy, there's nobody else around, and anyone in the right mind would make a grab for you. Then again, if they did, they'd have to put up with me," he murmured in my ear. He kisses my hair and starts up the truck. We had to be there early so that he could get ready with the guys.

We arrived, and I joined the imprints over in the stands. Ready to cheer the Wolves on, and watch them cream the enemy, which were the Turtles. Makes sense. The stands were filling up with people, all trying to get good seats. This is what my life should have been before. Not falling in love with vampires, but watching your boyfriend play in high school football.

JACOBS POV

God she was beautiful. She was wearing a jersey just like all of the other imprints, but hers marked her as mine. It was a pink football jersey that fit her small figure and had my football number on it, along with a big JACOB BLACK in bold letters on the back. I even went so far as to wolf up, put my paw in paint, and put my oversized paw print on the right side on the jersey. Her chocolate eyes sparkled when we were at games. The boys and I could always hear the imprints in the stands cheering out our names, who also had jerseys with their wolf's number and name. While we got ready in the locker rooms, they would always apply that black stuff that you put under their eyes, and nothing made us happier than to see them all being ok with not only what we are, but what we love to do.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" Embry asks me when I walk into the walking room.

"Ah, nothing. You ready to cream 'em?" I ask, with a giant grin.

"Hell yeah, man. I don't think we've ever been beaten… right?"

"Nope. Not since we all joined the team!"

"Hey! Look who joined the team everyone!" Quil shouts walking in. Seth runs in and says, "Well, yeah. Even if I'm younger than you all, I'm still better than any regular human at this school."

"True dat, brother!" Paul shouts from the bench. Just then, Brendon, another kid on our team walked in, and we stopped talking, because he didn't know the secret. After a few minutes passed, the whole locker room was full, everyone was all geared up, and we were ready to go.

BELLA'S POV

"Hey guys!" I shout, running up to our place in the stands. All of the other imprints were already there, wearing their jerseys, taking up the entire top left corner of the stands, like we always do.

"Hey, Bella!" Claire shouts down at me, meeting me half way to give me a hug. "Jacob told you right?"She asks.

"Yeah, he did," I reply.

"Why aren't you excited? You're practically the mother now!"

"I know. I feel sorry for myself. Mother to those freaks! God! I'm gonna run out of food in a day!" I shout back, laughing.

"True, so very true…"

"Hey Bella, so is it true?" Kim yells to me.

"Yeah, he told me this morning when he got back from patrols."

"Wow, you should feel lucky. You'll be so loved," she tells me.

"No, we're all loved the same," I say. I don't really mind being center of attention anymore, but I didn't want to be a big shot.

"I don't think so. Being Alpha's mate has its perks. I should know," Emily says with a smile. Alpha's mate… that really does sound weird… Suddenly we hear the crowed roar, and the football players running out onto the field. We all tell who our boys were, being the biggest men out of the giant group.

"WOOOOOOOOOO!" Our screams go loudest and longest (and the most pitchy I must say) out of everyone in the whole stand. I join the girls over at the seats, and we get tuned into the game. I've never really understood football, but I think I'm sort of getting it now. But still, the only thing I can really focus on is how fast the HOME score is going up. "Hey, guys? Does anyone want to go with me to get some more snacks?" I ask at halftime.

"Sure Bella, I'll go with you," Kim volunteers. We head down the stairs over to where people were selling food, and we get something for everyone. When we come back to sit down, I notice someone sitting in the stands near us who wasn't there before. I recognized the person right away. She was small, hooded, and when she looked up at me, that was when I knew my assumptions were correct. I dropped all of the food, and it spilled over the floor. "Bella! What's wrong?" Kim asks, shocked and scared of my expression. I wasn't paying attention. What was she doing here? They were supposed to be out of my life. And yet there she was, watching me with those red eyes, and sickening grin.

Jane.

JACOBS POV

The game was just like normal. HOME: 50, VISITOR: 0. When halftime came around, I haven't even broken a sweat. I looked up the bleachers for Bella, and saw that she was on her way down with Kim, over to the concession stands. God, she was beautiful. I always wonder how I got so lucky, as to call her mine. Every single part of her body, mind, and soul, was perfect.

She was walking back to the stands when she stopped in her tracks, a look of pure and utter horror on her face. Even worse than when we were watching Paranormal Activities. I followed her gaze, and saw who she was looking at, right when the smell hit my nose. And all I could do is watch as the dark figure dashes towards her and carries her off into the distance.

BELLA'S POV

_What the fuck was Jane doing here? I thought I got a restart at life?! _My mind is screaming questions at me as the wind blows through my hair, being snatched away from the game, and I was suddenly enveloped in the forest. After what seemed like seconds, I was thrown onto the ground up against a tree, and a voice that was once sweet, but now horribly sour, spoke. "Hello, Isabella."

"What the fuck is the matter with you?!" I shout at him from my spot. I look up to see him thanking Jane, and sending her off.

"What do you mean?" He asks innocently.

"You feel the need to drag me over to the reservation, using Jane, so you can tell me you love me. Tell me if I'm wrong, but there has got to be something wrong with you to do that."

"How-how-how did you know?" He stutters.

"I guess you could say that I'm sort of like Alice for a while. I've seen what happens when I fall in love with you, and it doesn't end well. You need to find someone else."

"How the fuck do you know about all of this?! Did that _dog _tell you? Because they're not allowed to!"

"No. I just know. You don't do a very good job at keeping your secret. Now let me go. I'm missing the football game," I say, getting up and turning around to walk back.

Cold hands hold me back though. "No," he states, spinning me back around. "I don't believe you. I know that there's no one else for me but you. You need to come with me," he starts tugging at my arm.

"No! Edward, let go! What about Tanya? She's in love with you!" I shout at him, trying to pull my arm away, with no success.

"Bella, I just know that you belong with me. Just come," he says, trying to soothe me.

"No! Edward, I'm in love with Jacob! You can't just change that!"

"After you a changed. Then you will understand that you love me."

"I've already been changed! I know what it's like! I've tried being with you, and it just didn't work out, ok?"

"That's impossible. You're going insane. Once you are changed, everything will be cleared up." What the hell was wrong with him? This wasn't the Edward I knew at all. He always gave me choices, not taken them away.

Suddenly, the woods were alive with growls, and wolves surrounded us. "Oh look who finally decided to show up," Edwards says with a menacing smile. They all just growl louder, closing in on us. I try to run to Jacob, but Edward keeps me back. "You're not getting her, mutt." I was taken away before any of the wolves could blink an eye. The next thing I knew, there was a searing pain in my neck. A pain I remembered much too clearly.

Vampire.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, don't be mean. I would just love to make you feel better right now, but… That would be giving everything away! Just stay tuned and pray for Bella's safety! Oh, and remember to review!**


	15. The Sad Life of a Vampire

**You all asked for it, but I'm just gonna say now that I might not update for a while. I just felt the need right now to relieve you all now. KEEP READING UNTIL THE VERY END! Because if your someone like me, I would be mad at my very own story, and stop reading it in the middle. Kay, enjoy!**

Chapter 15: The Sad Life of a Vampire

I remembered all of the pain from before, and this was no better. Burning hot fire being stuffed down my throat, to the very core of my body. It was all the same. Even when I looked up, and saw Edward. We were on an island all alone. Edward had turned into a complete mother-fucker. My mother always told me that stupid people shouldn't exist. I was going to make that happen.

Opening my eyes, I put on the softest face I could muster."Edward," I whispered, in a whisper of love. He smiled down at me, and pulled my head towards his chest. I put my arms around his neck, seeming it to be an embrace, and _SNAP_! Edward Cullen was no more than a mere memory. I made sure to burn all of the pieces.

I was alone. Totally and utterly alone in the world. I couldn't go back to Jacob. He would say otherwise, but I know that I would never be accepted back, for what I now was, thanks to that bastard. I couldn't go to the Cullen's; they would be pissed off that I killed their son.

Before I knew what I was doing, my feet were taking off into a forest, and I was in the tops of the trees, watching Embry's house. There was tortured screaming inside, that I immediately recognized as Jacob. "JACOB! You have to stop this. She wouldn't want you doing this over her," I head Embry say inside. I looked through the window, and automatically wished I hadn't. Jacob. _My_ Jacob was tied down to a chair, screaming his heart out, his eyes, and face red from screaming and crying. There were bottles and bottles of beer and wine all around him. All empty. I couldn't stand to see him this way. Especially over me. I'm not worth this.

"Jacob, Embry is right. If she walked through the door right now, she would say that this isn't right," Quil said softly from the chair next to him.

He suddenly breaks out of the chair, and gets up all in Quil's face. "BUT SHE ISN'T FUCKING COMING BACK! THAT'S THE WHOLE FUCKING POINT! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD BE LIKE THIS, IF I DOUBTED THAT IN ANY WAY?! I'D BE OUTSIDE, FUCKING WAITING FOR HER TO RETURN!" With that, he ran out the back door into the forest below me. I made sure to stay very still. When he was gone, I followed his trial to where he was curled up under a tree. I hop down a few branches to get a better view at him. But I had hopped down too far. He gets up and looks at where I am. I quickly go to the other side of the tree. "SHOW YOURSELF!" He bellows in my direction. "YOU SHOULD GIVE ME THE PLEASURE OF DESTROYING YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! ONE OF YOU KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND!"

I quietly whisper back to him. "I guess that's all I am to you now, huh? A mother fucking piece of shit?"

"What the hell  
are you talking about? That's all your kind ever was to me! A cold, hard, slab of stone!" He screams back. I suck in a deep breath, and turn around to sit on the branch I was standing on. I look him right in the eyes and I see the truth play out in them. "B-B-B-Bella?"He was finally able to get out.

"Hey," I whisper just loud enough for him to hear.

He puts a hand over his mouth, and more tears starts falling over his cheeks. "I'm so sorry I didn't kn-"

I cut him off. "I know, baby." We just stare at each other, knowing that this can never work.

"Please come down?" He asks, like a child who was lost in a grocery store, and I can't refuse that face. Ever. I jump down, and he envelopes me in a hug. But it lasted less than a second when we both jumped back. He was like fucking fire, and I was probably like an icicle. All we can do is look at one another. Unable to do anything else, causing too much discomfort for both of us. Even this was uncomfortable. He smelled awful, with made me start making choking noises. I loved his Jacoby smell.

"Edward is dead," I say.

"Good. I hope he burns in the fiery depths of hell until the end of forever." His eyes never left mine.

I look at my feet. "I think it's time for me to go…" I say, after a long pause.

"Please don't?!" He begs, stepping closer, as if to stop me.

"Jacob, I have to. As much as I want to, we can't be in each other's lives anymore."

"But Bell-"

"No." I go up to him and touch his burning hot cheek. "Jacob, I love you. I always will for the rest of my… existence. Please be happy. I don't want you to mope around over me. I'm not worth it. I'm a filthy god damn vampire, that doesn't deserve your love. But the girl inside me does. And she wants you to go on like you would. Get married to a beautiful women, get old, and die happy. She's gone. And there's no way to get her back. You have to face it. She has, and now she wants you to. Be happy Jacob." I kiss him one last time, savoring his hot lips, for as long as I exist. "I love you," I whisper to him, and leave his life for what I'm planning on forever.

One year later

One year. I've been a vampire for one whole year. I needed to see him. Even if he doesn't see me, I need to see him. I've been on an island alone for most of the time, only coming into reality to go shopping for new clothes when my old ones get ripped up from a rough hunting. It was time to see him again. I needed to see his smile, to keep me going for another year.

I was outside his house, concealed in the trees, watching them all. I missed them so much. He was holding a pack meeting. How did I go on this long without hearing his voice? I honestly have no idea.

"So, if these vampires are using the trees to dance around us, we need to start keeping our eyes alert above us, and below. If you do see them in the trees, howl, and we'll figure it out from there." His face wasn't happy. Even when he was serious, there was always the shadow of a smile on his lips. But now, now there was nothing. "You can all go now," he says, and walks back inside. All of the wolves turn to the forest where I'm concealed, all looking up. It didn't take long for all of their eyes to focus on me.

"Jake! Come on! You were right! One of them was listening to our conversation!" Seth shouts, running into the forest before bursting into a wolf with the others. I then see Jacob sprinting out of the house, phasing mid-stride. I bounce off of the tree tops with ease, but they don't stop chasing. I don't know what the point in running was. I just stop. They all stop too, and stare at me in the treetops, none of them seeing my face. They all phase back, craning their necks to try to get a better look at me.

"Ok, Jake, oh mighty Alpha boy, now what?" Paul sneers. Well, a year later and Paul is still an ass.

"We could knock the tree down," Quil suggests.

"And then the fucker would just jump to a different tree," Leah says, smacking Quil upside the head.

"Really, Leah? He was just trying to help. Just all of you shut up!" I didn't like the grimace on his face.

"Jake, just because you lost her a year ago, doesn't mean you have to make the rest of us miserable!" Leah screams at him.

Jacob suddenly pounces on her, boiling with rage. "What about you Leah? Huh? Ever since Sam dumped your sorry ass, all you've ever been is a mother fucking downer, making us all feel like pieces of shit! Bitchy little hypocrite!"He gets off of her and starts walking the other way, punching trees as he goes. Quil starts to go after him, but Embry stops him.

"No, let him go. He needs some time alone. Let's get back to the bloodsucker in the tree." Little did they know that I was already gone.

"Jacob?" I tentatively ask, standing behind the shirtless man in front of me, heaving like a maniac.

He froze, recognizing my voice. He turns around slowly. "Bells?" His lip starts to tremble. In the last year, nothing has made me sadder than this. Him. In such pain. Over me. Before I can even react, he's pulled me into a giant bear-hug. I missed him so much, the feel of his skin beside mine, that I didn't even mind the temperature. The feel of him was heavenly.

The sad life of a lone vampire. Knowing that you can't have the things you most desired in life. Because it wasn't life. You can never be normal. Never be you. And most importantly, you can never fall in love with werewolves. It's been so long since I held him that it was almost like a dream.

And it was.

**Those evil fillers. :)**


	16. Road Trip

**I feel really bad about not updating in a while, and I was supposed to do it yesterday, in honor of Breaking Dawn Part 2 coming out on blue ray and DVD, but I had a thing come up. Sooooo, I made this chapter REALLY long! ENJOY!**

Chapter 16: Road trip

"Hey, baby," A soft voice whispers at my neck. I was in his arms. And they weren't burning me. "You fell asleep at the game. Are you ok?" He asks at my silence. I touch his cheek, and bring his face down to mine. He kisses me greedily, but I can see the confusion in his eyes when he pulls away. His face was the best thing I could've seen. It wasn't angry and sad, like in my dream. It was soft and beautiful. They way things should be in dreams.

I clutched him close, and whispered, "Sorry, I just had a really bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, his voice soft, just like his face.

"Maybe later… How much did you beat them by?" I was trying to change the subject now. With success.

"Sixty-four, to zero," he whispers in my ear with a grin.

"But of course. Losing just isn't possible when you're a giant wolf. Like a wrestler on steroids. Times ten," I get out through my giggles. "How did they take it?"

"Well, we've played them before, so they were expecting it." He shrugs. I think back to my drea- nightmare, again. I think of how cold it was compared to now, and shiver. Jacob looks down at me, confused again.

"Are you ok? Do you feel sick?" he asks, suddenly anxious.

"No… Why?"

"Because you just shivered in the hands of a werewolf. That's unnatural."He was still anxious about it, looking at me with all of the worry a man that size could ever hold, but with a hint of a smile lurking in the shadows.

"Sorry, I was just remember how cold it was in my dream," I say with a sheepish smile.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asks, the smile ready to play out on his beautiful lips.

"I dunno. Sorry." And here comes the smile. I lift up my head, looking around us. We were outside of Embry's house, going up the walk. There was music, lights, and laughter on the inside. "Why are we at Embry's?"

"Bells, don't you remember?" he asks, putting me down.

"Oh!" I exclaim, suddenly remembering. "Oh, Jacob, I left my bag at home!" I try to scramble out of his arms into the car we just left, but he doesn't let go.

"I know, babe. We went to your house while you were sleeping and I picked it up for you. Also running into Charlie, who said, and I quote, "Keep my baby safe or you'll find yourself meeting God himself, boy."" He laughed. I laughed too, trying to hide the fact that my dad was telling the truth.

The door opened in front of us, and Quil's head popped out. "Are you guys just gonna stand out there? Come on! We've been waiting for you. Embry especially."

Jacob leads me inside to join the parting party. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're coming. Is Sam and Jared...?"

"Yeah, they should be back in a few minutes." Right after this was said, headlights shined right behind me, and everyone was rushing to the door with their bags. Jacob lead me back outside to his car to get both of our bags from the trunk. We then joined the crowed of giant men and their girlfriends.

Jared was standing on the steps of the RV, giving us our instructions. "Ok! There are two RV's here, because getting us all on one would be _very _cramped. This is bus one. On bus one is Quil, Claire, Embry, Seth, Jacob, Bella, Rachel, and Paul. On bus two, is Leah, Collin, Brady, Emily, Sam, Kim, and me. You can all figure out driving patterns. It will take around three to four days to get there, but if we take limited gas stops and breaks, let's try to aim for three. There are snacks and games and all of that crap you might need. Everyone got it?" We all murmured from our giant bundle and boarded the RV's. This was gonna be a long ride. (A/N: Ok, I'm putting them on RV's in this story just like my other, because I just imagine that in my head all of the time! They're just like the other ones too.)

"Oooo! What now bitches! You all owe me money! HA!" Paul was just being Paul, as usual. We were in our fourth hour of driving, and going insane. We've been playing LIFE for the past hour, and Seth was driving.

"Yeah whatever Paul, here," and I throw the money I owe Paul in his face. "Embry, this had better be good if you're dragging us all the way across the country for this."

"Yeah, if we've only been here for like, four hours and I'm already going insane, this had better be worth it," adds Rachel from her bunk reading a book.

"Don't worry guys, it will be epic. My goal is to get all of the girls to piss their pants, and all of the guys to at least jump once." He grins at all of our glowers.

"Well, I haven't heard anything about it. What if it's not scary?" Claire asks.

"Erebus? _Not_ scary?! Claire, what have you been smoking?" Quil says, aghast.

"Well it could be. It's not like _you've_ ever been there!" She pokes him in the side playfully. He just lets out a loud 'humph' and crosses his arms.

"Alright, alright, everyone shut up. It's my turn and Paul now has to pay me," Jacob interrupts.

After the game, finding out that quiet little Claire wins, we are yet again bored. "Hey guys, I want to switch out driving," Seth says when we finish the game. "Any volunteers?" Everyone stays silent.

"EMBRY VOLUNTEERS FOR TRIBUTE!" I suddenly scream after the long silence, holding Embry's hand in the air.

"AND MAY THE ODDS BE _EVER_ IN HIS FAVOR!" we all shout, pushing him toward the front of the RV.

"Hey!" He protests.

"Uh, uh. You're the one who wanted to go on this trip, so you're driving. Everyone's gonna have to at one point," Rachel says, pushing him down into the seat.

"Thanks man," Seth says, patting Embry's shoulders and giving him a grin. Embry just glares.

Seth walks by and sits in our little circle of people, taking Embry's spot. "Well… What now?"

Just Dance 4 is what now.

We were all sorting through cabinets and shelves until Quil finds it. "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" He screams, holding it up in the air for all to see. It reminded me of the pirates in the "SpongeBob Movie" holding up the tickets.

And that's how we ended up playing Just Dance 4.

"I call going first with Claire, because I found it," Quil argues.

Paul also wants to play first. "Yeah, but I'm awesome, so…"

"Well, I'm awesom_er_ so…"

"GUYS! Jesus, did you not know that this is a four player game? You can _both_ go first," Jacob was finally able to get out between their arguing.

What do you know. Now they can't figure out what song to play. "Love you Like a Love Song is an amazing song! Come on dude! We have to do it!" Quil whines.

"Beauty and a Beat is also a good song…" Paul mutters.

"What about Livin La Vida Loca?" Rachel says.

"I like that song…" Claire agrees.

"So it's settled. Start dancing, don't worry, I'll know when to laugh," Jacob says, picking me up, and carrying me to our bunk so we can watch. He sets me on top, and then climbs up himself and pulls me onto his lap. I lean against his chest and watch the four of them dancing like idiots, and laugh when I feel like it. This is how life should've been. This was the rights choice.

"Ok, it's my turn," Jacob says at the end of the round, pulling me off of the bed with him.

"Wait a minute, there's no way in hell that I am going to dance!" I pull against his grip, but it's like it has absolutely no effect on him. I hate dancing, and look stupid while doing it. "No," I try to tug my arm free of his grip but next thing you know, he has a Wii remote in my hand, and, of course, he picks the most overused and horrible song known to man: Call Me Maybe. "Jacob, you know I can't dance. Here, I'll cut you a deal: you stay here and dance, and I'll go sit over there and laugh at you. Deal! Kay, bye!" I try to get out of his solid grasp. No use.

"Nope." I'm not looking at his face, but I can just see the grin in my mind stretching across it. "We _all_ have to dance Bells. Not just you. Come on."

I sigh. I know I'm not going to win this argument. "Fine. But I'm going to lose on purpose," I say, getting into place in front of the television.

"If you do that, I'm gonna video it. And then I'll make you do more." Sometimes, I really hate Paul.

"I hate you all!" I groan, but the game starts and I have no more room to complain. Paul was secretly videoing, just like he said. I wouldn't know until later that I look just as stupid as everyone else. So it's okay.

But I realize the stupid thing isn't me. It's the really tall wolves, head almost touching the ceiling, trying the dance along to a video game. Even worse, to Call Me Maybe. I'm telling ya', Jake and Seth are never going to live this down. EVER.

**Reviews make me happy… PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY! **


	17. Apples and Wolves

**I'm sorry! I totally suck. I haven't really been in the writing mood for a while, and even so, this is a really short chapter. It will have to do for now! Forgive me, and enjoy my Erebus fillers!**

Chapter 17: Apples and Wolves

"Ok. I, am officially more bored than I have ever been in my life." It was morning now. Two more days to go. We were all lounging around either on our bunks, or on the floor, and Paul was driving.

"Well, I'm more bored than all of you combined. So there," Quil says from the bottom bunk with Claire.

"Oh, Quil, take a nap or something," Seth says from his bunk in a corner. He was reading… comic books… I flip over onto my back so that I'm in a little crevice between Jacob and the wall next to us.

"A nap sounds really good right now." Of course right after I say this, Paul has the need to be the ass he is. Blaring rock music comes out of the speakers, and makes us all jerk upright. "FUCK YOU PAUL!" I scream over the music. Everyone else is screaming at him in the same way I did, but he just turns his devil head around and grins. The Alpha has to do something about that. And I wasn't going to stop him.

"PAUL!" Jacob screams at him. He jumps off of our bunk and drags Paul off of the driver's seat, and throws him across the RV. It happened so fast that he was still able to resume driving, and turn down the music, without the RV even being jostled.

"Shit! Was that necessary?" Paul asks from the other end of the RV, rubbing his head. We all shout "YES!" from where we were, except for Rachel, who rushed forward to his aid. She wasn't denying that he was being stupid of course, but she wouldn't tell him that either. Never tell a werewolf that they were wrong when they're mad. We all recovered immediately, getting out of bed to resume being bored and looking for stuff to do. The only down side, was that Jacob was now driving. Thanks a lot Paul.

I get up to sit next to the driver's seat up front with Jacob, while everyone else stays back, looking for stuff to do. The moment I sit down, I'm suddenly back up, and in his lap while he drives. I look at his face. It was harder than I had expected, and he wasn't looking at me, eyes on the road. He must've been angrier at Paul than I had expected. I didn't ask though, letting him blow off steam in his mind. He was in an angry state, where wolves take everything they have, hold it close, and say nothing. Possessiveness. I curled up into a ball, and bury my face into his neck, and enjoy the ride.

A little over a half an hour later, he finally speaks. "You can go back with them if you want. I don't want to keep you from having fun with them." I look up. His face is back to the soft Jacob I know, the grin always ready to go, and eyes twinkling.

"No. Let's put it this way: I could be bored up here with you, or I could be bored back there, all alone on my bunk with Paul making jokes at my expense. I choose here." He smiles and pecks my lips once before focusing back on the road. I sit in his lap for two more hours, wanting nothing more than to be with him, before he rotates out with Quil.

I get off of his lap, and we walk hand in hand to the other side of the curtain, where the party is happening. Well, if you could call this a party… Everyone was sitting around in a circle, cards in each of the boy's hands, and Rachel was sitting in Paul's lap. Poor Embry and Seth, all alone and imprintless. Claire was sitting up on her bunk just staring at the ceiling. "Apples to Apples? Really, guys?"

They all turn around to look at us. "Yes, really. See, this is what our lives have resorted to. Thanks a lot Embry," Rachel says. We go and sit down in the circle with them. Jacob draws out seven cards, and I sit on his lap. The category is "Dead".

I pointed at one of the cards, and Jacob put it face down in the pile, trying to cover his snickers. Seth gathered them all up once everyone put some in, and looked them over, trying to find the one that best described the green card in the middle. He burst out laughing. "OK, whoever put this card in has just made my day. Martin Luther King Jr. wins!"

"Yay! Our first win!" I shout and take the green card in the middle. Everyone else starts laughing too.

And this is how I spend the rest of my day.

"Oh, my god. I'm so tired right now that I could die," Claire says lounging across Quil's legs. It was 10:30p.m., and we were still playing Apples to Apples. I was still in my little ball on Jacob's lap, my head in his neck, and his hands stroking my hair.

"Yeah, me too. I'm beat," I murmur into Jake's skin.

"Do you guys wanna stop for the night then?" Jacob asks the group. There's a moment of murmurs from everyone, all complying and crawling over to their bunks. Jacob sets me on top of ours before he goes up to alert Embry that we're stopping for the night. He comes back a few moments later, climbing up next to me and enveloping me in his warmth. I nestle deeper into him, and drift off into a place filled with gum drops, fairies, and Jacob.

"HOLY FUCK, IT'S 11:00a.m. GUYS!" I bolt upright, alarmed by the screaming that came from right below me. God dammit, Seth. Everyone is groaning, and rolling over in their beds, trying to ignore the fact that we slept in. Seth on the other hand, was jumping around the RV, shaking us all to get up before finally going to the other side of the curtain to drive.

"Seth, just because you have to get up to drive, doesn't mean that you have to wake everybody else up in your wake," Embry says from the other side of the RV.

"Sorry, I just thought that you guys would want to wake up now…" we hear him say from the driver's seat.

"Well, you thought wrong, Seth," Claire murmurs from a few yards to my left. I groan and roll over, getting into a comfortable position near Jacob, and I also pulled the blanket up over us. The boys turned up the AC to high so we almost never leave their side. Unless we have a blanket or something. Jacob's arms automatically go around me, even though he's sleeping. He woke up when Seth woke us up, but was now snoring softly. I'm already all awake, but not really in the mood for sleeping, so I just sit there, enveloped in his warmth. I had no idea that I fell asleep again until movement awoke me from my slumber.

I grope the air next to me. "Jake?" I open my eyes just the tiniest bit, like I was trying to look at the sun. He was getting off of our bunk and to the ground when I finally saw him through the haze.

"Hey, babe. Sorry, but it's my turn to drive," he says, smoothing back my hair. He kisses my head before turning around to go up front, and gives me a backwards glance before disappearing behind the curtain.

I didn't go back to sleep.

**Review!**


	18. Michigan

**I am so sorry for not updating in... pretty much forever! My computer broke, and I had to get a new one, and it took a really long time to get all of my stuff onto the new computer! Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Michigan

When Jake was done driving, we were informed that we would be arriving tomorrow morning if we drove through the night. We all agreed that that would be best, so we could do stuff while waiting for our haunted house time. We stopped at a Little Caesars, and took all of their hot and ready's, the boys eating a large box each, and us three girls sharing a medium. While eating, Embry was driving, and we all watched The Lorax on the two TV's. Afterwards, we all chatted for some time, the girls sitting in the corner playing cards, and the guys sitting in the middle of the floor playing Truth or Dare. And by the lots of laughing, occasional blushing, and looks we kept getting from them, I had a feeling it was about us. Boys just can't keep their mouths shut, can they?

After about an hour of this, it was dark already, and only then did I realize how long we had really slept. Even though I did sleep for all that time, I was still tired. Not like I was going to get sleep though, because of course, Jake had to do the first night shift. Great. Everyone else was climbing into bed while he and Embry were making the night driving schedule. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist, looking around him at the piece of paper.

"Ok, the schedule goes, Jake, 10:00 to 12:00, me, 12:00 to 2:00, Paul, 2:00 to 4:00, Quil, 4:00 to 6:00, and Seth, 6:00 to 8:00. By then we should arrive pretty close to our destination, and we can figure out what we want to do then. Alright, goodnight," Embry finishes, striding towards his bunk and flopping down to get some sleep before he's required to drive.

Jake leads me over to our bunk and picks me up by my waist, to sit up there. He's about to turn around when I touch his shoulder. "Can I sit up there with you?"

"No, I want you to get some sleep," he replies.

"It's not like I'm going to be able to sleep without you there anyways…" He thinks about his before finally saying, "Fine. If you're still awake at 11:00, you can come up and sit with me. But I want you to at least try to get some rest. Ok?" I nod my head. He kisses my cheek, and walks over to the curtain, and mouths 'try to sleep,' before crossing over to drive. I sit with my back against the wall, watching everyone else sleep, while staying perfectly awake myself. I check my watch frequently. Longest. Hour. Ever. I spent a lot of time realizing how boringly tan the walls really are. This also helped me learn that Seth sleep talks, Embry snores (really loud), Rachel is clingy while she sleeps, Paul drools (no surprises there), Quil cries at random times, and Claire kicks. Quite interesting.

11:00 finally reached my watch, and I practically jumped off the bed in excitement. I cross the floor quietly so that I don't disturb anyone, and peel back the curtain. Wow. Guess I've been really quiet. He doesn't even notice I'm here. Then I see the earplugs. Oh… I guess I still am louder than a train wreck, considering the music is so loud, I can hear it perfectly. Really, Jacob? Katy Perry?

"Hey, Jake," I whisper. He turns his head to look at me, pulling out his earplugs, and then glances at the clock, making sure that I didn't come early.

"Are you sure you at least tried to sleep?" he asks.

"Yes," I lied. He wouldn't be happy if I'd told him the truth. He takes one hand off of the wheel and holds it out. I climb into his lap, and the arm comes back, wrapping around my waist like a seat belt. No doubt that it was, considering he wasn't even wearing one himself. Not that he needs to…

I feel his lips on my hair, and they travel over to my ear, where he whispers, "I missed you."

I smile in the darkness, loving that he missed me, and also loving the sound of his deep sexy voice. "I missed you too." He chuckles, and I can feel the vibration throughout my entire body.

"Well, I would assume so. You're here, right?" He starts planting kisses all around my head, and if he were a normal teenage boy, I would be really scared of crashing. But he's not a normal teenage boy. And that's just the way I like him.

Before I know what's happening, sleep springs on me, taking advantage of the warmth and comfort I'm in. And I let it.

"Welcome to Pontiac, Michigan!" I wake up to a bunch of blurry people stretching and groggy. It was 8 A.M., so yeah. I was friggen tired. Seth, again, was the first one up, fully awake and jumping around. Now, I can see that all of the girls were getting up, the wolves (other than Seth) showing no signs of even being alive at the moment. I jump off the bunk and land on the ground, going through my bag for a hairbrush that I was in definite need of. "Aww, come on guys! It's time to get up and enjoy that day in Michigan before our Ticket Time!" Seth is now going to each bed and shaking the wolf that lie's there, being strangled almost every time.

"Seth, they would get up faster if you didn't piss them off. Now they're never going to get up," I say, stopping him from shaking Jake.

"Yeah, but if I get them pissed off enough, maybe they'll jump up and start chasing me, and then they'll be up," he says with an evil grin.

"Do you honestly think they'll leave their warm beds just to come chase you? No, Seth, you're just pissing them off." He thinks about it, then slumps his shoulders and walks away. Seth is so adorable! Especially his pouty face. I really find it hard to believe that he doesn't have a girlfriend yet.

"Bells?" A hoarse voice comes from right next to me. I turn around and stroke the face the voice belongs to.

"Good morning," I murmur back, kissing his lips lightly once. "It's time to wake up now." He groans and rolls over with a "Noooooooooo," and before I can stop him, he's lightly snoring. I shake my head and get all of our stuff packed back into the bags. When I looked out the window, I could tell it was a cold, but sunny day. I also figured out pretty fast that we were outside of a Best Western.

"Surprised, aren't you?" When you don't know that someone is there, they can really scare the shit out of you. This is a fact I've learned from being friends with werewolves.

I jumped about 3 feet in the air. "O M GOODNESS! Seth, damn you! Tell me when you're going to be there! Jeez! Anyways, why are we parked outside of a Best Western?" I'm finally able to regain my breath to ask this question.

"Well, last night I called in for reservations, because I thought we could stay here tonight. I didn't really think anyone would want to sleep on this RV if we didn't have to… I could change it-"

"No, no. Gosh, Seth, it's hard to be mad at you when you're so darn sweet and adorable!" He smiles at me, showing off his dimples. "Stop being cute!" I'm able to yell at him before finally giving in, and start smiling like an idiot at him.

By now, the rest of the wolves have begun to get up. Well, all but Jacob. I go over and start whisper his name. After a few minutes of failure from this tactic, I start screaming his name. Pushing and shoving him, until he finally falls off the edge of the bed. He just fell about 5 feet… And still hasn't woken up yet. Well, here goes nothing. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" I scream bloody murder, until he's up by my side, acting like I was dying.

"Bella?! _BELLA?!_What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" He was frantically asking questions, giving me no time to answer while turning over my body, looking for any marks.

"Bella, was that really necessary?" Paul asks from the other side of the room.

"Yes it was. Thank you, Bella. I've been trying to get him up for the past half hour," Rachel says from next to Paul, poking him in the stomach playfully, and giving me a grin.

"Wait, what?" A very confuzzled Jacob was standing next to me, not knowing what was going on.

"Jacob, I couldn't get you up, so I started to scream to get you awake. I shoved you off of the bunk and you slept like a baby," I explain.

"Oh… That wasn't very nice. I thought you were hurt. This will be exactly like the boy who cried wolf. Well, in this case, the girl who cried werewolf." I laughed at his little joke, easing the pain still left in his eyes. It made me feel kind of bad now. He was going insane just thinking I had been hurt… meh, it was worth it.

"Ok, so what should we do all day while we wait until eight? Hey, that rhymes!"Even though Quil has imprinted, and most of the other wolves… It doesn't stop them from acting like children like sometimes. He was spinning around in circles in a chair. I'm not complaining or anything, it's just really damn funny.

"Ummmm, oh! We should totes go ice-skating!" Claire says, climbing into the lap of Quil, spinning around with him.

"For the whole day?" Rachel asks, not so enthused as I was feeling.

"No, we could also do something else…. Any ideas?"

"Oh, we could go bowling, too!" I say, the idea just popping into my head.

And so that's how we spent the rest of our day. Bowling and ice skating. And lemme tell you. Bowling with werewolves isn't fun. Strike, after strike, after strike. But watching them try to ice skate… pretty damn hilarious.

**Yup... short chapter...Review!**


	19. Erebus

**It's finally here. EREBUS! I'm sorry if you've ever been there and I left some stuff out. I could only put in so much so that this chapter wouldn't be thousands of pages long (I also forgot some of the stuff that happened there...) But here you go. :)**

Chapter 19: Erebus

It was time.

At 8:00 sharp, we were already in line outside of Erebus. I was wearing Ugg boots, skinny jeans, and a black sweatshirt that says FORKS HIGH on the front, and SWAN on the back. The girls were wearing pretty much the same as me; jeans and a sweatshirt. The boys were all decked out in shorts and T-shirts, so we got a lot of stares, considering it was almost November, and we were in Michigan.

It was a black night, with lots of stars hanging in the sky, and a full moon. We snaked up the line, which moved pretty fast, and into the building. We handed the quite frightening looking man our tickets, and went in.

And into another line.

We kept going into different lines, up stairs, across hallways, and so on, until we got to the real thing. They split us into groups, seeing as there was way too many of us. I was with Jacob, Claire, Quil, and Embry. Aw, shit. Embry's not even part of the haunted house, but I know he's gonna scare me. We enter an elevator… at least I thought it was an elevator. It turned out to be a small confined room. I backed into a corner while the boys stayed up front. Strobe lights came on, and the wolves all started dancing, so it looked like a whole bunch of pictures put together. Claire and I just stayed in our corners. It was actually pretty fricken scary. If you were alone. I was _not_ letting Jacob out of my sight.

The door opened. Just a little bit. Just enough to see a man wearing a serial killer mask peek in at us. They stop dancing while the man looks at us, but resumes when the door closes. "Jacob?" I ask timidly after the door shuts.

"Uh-huh?" he asks, gentleman enough to stop dancing to speak to me. Instead of answering him, I just latched myself onto his arm, and promised myself that I wouldn't let go until we were out of the house. "Really, Bells? That was nothing compared to what we're about to face."

"I know. I just need to be ready for then," I whisper, digging my face into his chest. The door suddenly opened again, but this time, a woman told us to get out, so we did. We went down a hallway to a man shouting at some other people. We waited until he was done to advance into that room.

"UP AGAINST THE WALL! NOW!" he screamed at us. The boys were grinning, and Jacob was refusing to move, but I was finally able to get him against the wall. The man turned around, and explained the predicament. So, we were in an alien containment center and all of them escaped, so we had to evacuate. As much as I knew this was fake, the sounds around me frightened me and the man was a really good actor. Finally he asked us if we were all human. Everyone murmured 'yes' except for Embry.

"Nope," he said with a grin.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" The man didn't see that it was Embry who said it.

"She did!" Embry says, pointing right at me. _What?!_

"YOU!" He points right at me. _Did he seriously think I said that?!_ Uh, oh. "Go through there! All of you! You have ten seconds! 10….9….8….7…6…5…4." It wasn't until four that we could understand what he had said, and start running for the door he was pointing at.

When we got through the door, I immediately pushed Embry into a wall. Not that it hurt him or anything…"Embry, what the hell was that! I thought that guy was like, gonna eat me or something!"

"Yeah… But it was pretty fricken hilarious!" he was laughing really hard. I just 'hmphed' and leaned into Jacob, who, when I look up, was silently laughing too.

"WHAT YOU GUYS JUST STANDING THERE FOR! WE HAVE TO GET OUT! GO GO GO!" Another person was yelling at us, and making us run away, where more people shouted at us to evacuate. It was a really scary scenery. There were broken tanks everywhere, and liquid on the ground. I almost slipped in my haste to get away from this thing that popped out of a tank, but Jacob caught me before I could plummet to my doom. We went up slopes and down slopes, until we were informed that we had gotten out safely. I thought it was over. I hoped it was over.

JACOB'S POV

This was so awesome. Bells was freaking out every two seconds and diving deeper into my side ever time. That, along with the fact that this was the best haunted house ever. It was epic.

We finally got out of the alien center place, and we were now in what seemed like an abandoned jail. Things were popping out at you, and it was really dark. They did a really good job decorating this. At one point we ran into a girl with amazing horror clothes and makeup. "Will you be my friend? Please! I just want a friend! Please stay with me!" She was shouting at us, beckoning us forward.

"Embry, go be her friend," Quil says, shoving Embry into the girl, and sprinting away with Claire. Bella and I just laugh and walk away from him, while Embry gets out of the grasp of the girl to catch up with us.

"Thanks a lot, Quil!" Embry shouts sarcastically ahead of him.

"You're welcome! I knew you two would be best friends!" he shouts back before they stop in their tracks. I look over their shoulders to see a guy with a… _real_ chainsaw. I could tell it did _not_ have rubber blades like most haunted houses. Maybe Bella won't notice… nope. The guy put it against the wall, and it made sparks. Definitely real.

"Is that thing real?" Bella whispers anxiously in my ear.

"No," I lied. Last thing I needed was for her to never get any sleep again. She automatically relaxed, and we were moving on. Now we were in a room with a lot of gates. We wove in and out of them until finally seeing the exit and going towards it.

"RAA!" Some guy jumped out at Embry in front, and he didn't even flinch. He just went like "RAA!" back, laughing, and moving on. The guy went back into his little dark hole, and Bella pushed me to the other side of it, farthest from the guy. I probably should've told her that there was a guy right behind her, but I kind of wanted to see what would happen. He made a, creepy in Bella's definition, sound, and Bella flinched just a little.

"Jake, stop trying to scare me. I'm already scared enough," she tells me, not looking at me.

"Bells, that wasn't me," I tried to rein my laughter, but couldn't as she looked at me with wide eyes, turning around and face to face with a, creepy in Bella's definition, guy.

"AHHHHH!" she screams running up to catch up with Embry, leaving me back with the guy.

"Nice job dude." He makes that weird sound again. "That doesn't scare me. It'll take a lot to scare me." At this point, I put my hand behind me to stop the other slinking guy. "No, don't even try. Your heartbeat is too loud," I say, and go on up to Bella.

Now we were entering a swamp. There was mist around our waists, and some weird stuff on the side of us to make it feel like we were walking in waist-deep water. Bella stuck out her hand in the awesome mist, amazing by it, as all of us were, when a hand grabbed her.

"AHHH!" she yelped. The hand immediately let go, and she shivered while I laughed at her frightened expression. "This is not funny, Jacob Black," she growls at me.

"I'm sorry, but you should've seen your face." I tried to compose myself, but without success. We kept on walking through the swamp. I was walking behind Bella (since the floor space was so small, we all had to walk in a line) keeping a hand always on her waist so she knew I'm there. There were more hands that came up out of the mist, heads even, along with the squeaking of bats coming from above. We finally started sloping down, and out of the swamp, to where Jurassic Park was waiting.

BELLA'S POV

Aw, shit. I absolutely _hate_ Jurassic Park! I saw it once, but then I was too scared to watch it again (okay, I was 8), and I've never gone back. And here's a giant "JURASSIC PARK" sign right in front of my, with an arrow pointing to the right. I grip Jacob's hand tighter, and look up to see his face in a grin. Of course…

"Well, to the right it is," Embry says in front of us, going to the right. We follow him into this big place that I'm surprised seriously isn't a forest. There were trees everywhere, and the sounds of tree frogs, crickets, and… Dinosaurs.

There's a big dome in this giant place, where I assume the dinosaur sounds are coming from. Oh, god, we don't have to walk _in_ there do we? I swear, if later the Scream guy jumps out at me, I am _so_ done.

"Well, come on explorers!" Embry says like a tour guide, waving his hand towards us and going on around the dome. Oh thank god! So we _aren't _going in. Being relieved as I was, I probably should have been paying attention, considering what happens next. There was a window like thing next to me, but it was covered with something, and it suddenly popped up in my face and made a really fricken loud screech.

"HOLY SHIT!" I scream, so loud, that probably everyone in the entire house could hear my shriek.

"Jeez, Bells, it was just air and a loud noise," Jacob was laughing next to me. Later, he was going to pay for all of the laughing he's done tonight at my expense. So was Embry.

"Bella! Oh my god, that was too good!" Embry was literally, rolling on the floor laughing.

"Whatever," I mutter and pull Jacob with me as I keep going. I wasn't going to scream again if it killed me. "AHHHH!" So much for that. While stalking off, I hadn't realized I was right in front of a giant T-rex's face. It came out and bit me. It didn't hurt of course, the real looking teeth probably made of styrofoam, but it still scared the hell out of me. Jacob, sort of making up for laughing, was in its mouth with me, even though he probably saw it coming when I didn't. After about three seconds, it opened up, and we ran out. Embry was running behind us, but even werewolf speed couldn't get across the giant head in time, and he was stuck in its mouth for as long as we were. We laughed at him and walked away, right into a long hallway that look easy to cross.

Looked.

We walked a little ways down it before the first one came from our right. The body of a velociraptor lunged out at us almost knocking against the wall. I screamed, of course, and we started running through the hallway, getting hit two more times, but Jacob switched sides, so now it was just him getting hit. Taking a velociraptor for me. Now _that's_ a true man.

When we were finally away from the velociraptors, (but Embry wasn't :)) we were in another hallway with a man standing in front of a door. A _really_ scary man. I stood slightly behind Jacob and tried to shrink into his side, and the man halted us. I noticed that there was another hallway to our left.

"Do you like bugs?" he asked me, getting all in my face. I shrunk even more into Jacob's side in response.

"No," I barely whispered, wide eyed and frightened.

"Well you're about to be covered in them," he says with a menacing grin.

"Cool. That's really wicked makeup. Can I touch it?" How can Jake just stand here having a conversation with a really scary looking stranger?! And wanting to touch his blood red face?!

"No. We're not allowed to touch you. But we can get _really_ close," he says, coming so close to me that if I moved an inch forward, my face would be touching his. I closed my eyes and just focused on Jacob's warmth in my side until I was sure he was finally gone. Embry came up behind us, and he and Jacob conversed, but I just couldn't take my eyes off of the scary man. When Quil and Claire finally came up, he opened the door, and some other people came out, talking and giggling. The blood-faced man then told us to go inside.

Embry went first, and we all crammed into this tiny dark room. The door shut, and it was almost pitch black. "Hey, look at this creepy doll. Isn't it cool Bella?" Embry was looking at a doll, that looked pretty much exactly like a human. He turned around to face me, and that was when we all almost had a heart attack.

"BAAA!" the doll… man screamed at us. Ok...wasn't a doll. He pushed a button, and something was falling from the ceiling. It was moving all over me, the bugs the blood-faced man had talked about… oh. They were just colorful balls from a ball pit. It filled up the whole space, to a point where it even went above Jacob's head. They made us put the balls back, and we walked back out, I avoided eye-contact with blood-face, and walked through the other door hand in hand with Jacob. We walked out into bright lights, different than the dark we'd been in for almost an hour. We looked around us. A gift shop.

It was over.

"Oh, THANK GOD!"

**Please review! Last chapter I only got one review... So I was sad! Reviews make me like writing a story that I know is loved! Anyways, I'm coming to a ****_very_**** interesting twist in the story soon. Your reviews are going to be the deciding point of when that update is going to come though...**


	20. Charlie's Wrath

**Little bit of a short chapter, but here starts the twist! If anyone hasn't noticed I also changed the summery up above a little bit... I wasn't planning on this, but here it goes! I hope you all like it!**

Chapter 20: Charlie's Wrath

There always has to be something. Right when you think things are going to relax for a while, something has to happen. It was almost night time. Jacob was saying goodbye to me so he could ride down the street and wait for my father goes to bed to climb through my window to spend the night, like he always does. "'Night, Bells," he says wrapping me in a hug. I hug him back and kiss him goodbye, watching him kick off the ground and his motorcycle and start speeding down the street. I wrap my arms around myself, suddenly feeling the cool night air, and walked back inside.

"Well, goodnight, Daddy," I say, heading up the stairs.

"'Night, Bella," he murmurs, not looking away from the game. I roll my eyes and trudge up the last of the steps, turning the corner to my room. I pulled off my clothes and swiftly pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I then practically run to the bathroom, rushing to brush my teeth and wash my face. Going back to my room, I smiled and opened the window, letting the night air blow into my room.

I glanced at my clock. Ugh, it was only 10:00. Charlie's game wouldn't be over until around 11:00. Until then, I guess I would listen to some music. When I opened my eyes again, there were a pair of dark eyes in front of me, with a smexy (I'm sorry I keep using fake words...)body to go with it. "Hey," I say pushing him off of me. This time when I looked at the clock, it was 11:05.

"Hey. Move over, I'm tired," he says with a smile, trying to move me over.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!" he finally just climbs on top of me, hovering over my body whispering in my ear, "I can always make you." I stare back into his deep eyes, not giving in. "I don't think you could," I whisper back, but my voice caught just the slightest, making my proposal not very reliable. He doesn't break eye contact as he leans in, kissing me softly. I groan, and lean into his touch, all my worries and doubts that have ever, and will ever exist inside of me, flowing away just at one touch he lays on me. When he pulls back, I move with him, not letting him get an inch away from me. Nothing could ever happen to ruin this moment.

Except when something does.

"Hey, Bells, where's the-" he stops right in his tracks. And by he, I mean Charlie just walked through the door.

Shit.

JACOB'S POV

Charlie stopped dead in his tracks, taking in the scene before him. I guess I can expect what he's seeing; His daughters' boyfriend only wearing a pair of cut-off shorts, over her body with roaming hands, and his daughter perfectly okay with this, only wearing the shortest of shorts and a tank top with a strap falling down. This was not a good situation.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I dash out the window. Aww shit. If I know Charlie, I know he's not gonna let me get away. As I'm running to my motorcycle, I can hear him tearing through the house, running out the door in his nightclothes and a gun now in his hand. And… a walkie-talkie. Great. Now he's calling for backup. I can hear Bella upstairs running around her room, though I can't tell what she's doing. Never mind that. I had her raging father trying to shoot me.

I hop onto my motorcycle and speed in front of the house, on my way to mine. Probably not the best idea, but maybe it's so obvious, that it's not… I can see Charlie getting into his cop car to chase me down, and before the house is out of sight, I can see Bella in the window motioning for me to call her when I get home. What the hell was she up to?

BELLA'S POV

My dad wasn't going to let my boyfriend get away. He's lethal like that. As the hunt goes on outside, and probably over to Jacob's house (because he's just _so_ smart like that), I get two duffle bags. I get all of my money from my special spot where I keep it, and throw a few things I can't live without (phone, dream catcher, and a few other things that Jacob got me over the years), I dash out the door and kick up the kickstand to the motorcycle I keep out in the woods, because if Charlie knew I had one, I would've been dead long before tonight.

I can hear the sirens coming to my house, but I'll be damned if they get me now. I take a back road- speeding the whole way - to Jacob's house. When I get there, his motorcycle is parked outside of his window. Charlie's siren is close- too close. We had to get out of here NOW. My phone goes off. I ignore it. "JAKE!" I scream, running over to his window. I throw him a duffle bag. "Get only what you need, and let's get out of here!" He nods his head and starts throwing random things into the bag, and the final thing he gets is a bag from under his pillow. His money. He stuffs it into the bag and jumps out the window.

"STOP!" Charlie was standing thirty feet away wearing his night clothes. With a gun aimed at Jake, I might add. "Put the bags down," he tells us, not lowering the gun. We start to slowly put them down. "Jake," I whisper, "right before they touch the ground we have to run. Get me to my motorcycle so I can grab the license plate then we'll go to the forest. He can't catch us if you're a wolf. Did you grab shorts?" He nods his head ever so slightly. "Don't even think about getting away. My colleagues are coming, and I am _not_ afraid to fire this, Jacob." Charlie's still issuing threats. I'm sorry daddy.

"Ready?" he asks in my ear. I nod. "3, 2, 1…" I was suddenly flying through the air. I heard a ripping sound, no doubt my license plate, and I was surrounded by woods. "STOP!" We hear a few shots go off. And then nothing. We were too far away. After a few minutes Jacob puts me down, and hands me the license plate and other duffle bag. I slide the plate into the bag and slump it onto my shoulders. He then turns into his wolf. Even in this horrible predicament, I can't help myself to admire his beautiful fur. I look up and see his urgent eyes, and automatically know that we have to go. NOW.

He bends down on the ground, and I mount him, clutching his fur in giant clumps in my hands. Once I'm situated, he starts running. Not running, but _running_. I don't think he's ever run this fast with me on his back. I buried my face into his fur to keep the cold air off of my face, and also to avoid contact with my head and tree branches. He suddenly stops and starts to whimper, pacing back and forth as though there was a wall in front of him. I immediately knew why.

This was the line separating La Push from the rest of the world, where Quileute wolves can't cross. "Jake, how are we going to get out of here?" I ask, stroking his face to calm his worries, although I was worried too. He suddenly stops pacing staring right at the invisible wall, and runs right smack into it. He lets out a tortured howl, but is able to keep going. "I'm sorry," I whisper in his ear. Because of me he had to leave his friends, family, and pack... and also to stay out of jail. No doubt that my dad would. Send Jacob to jail and never let me out of his sight again. Just the standard protocol for my dad.

JACOB'S POV

We've been running for hours. The only reason I kept going was because my wolf wouldn't let me rest until my imprint was safe. I wouldn't either. "Jake, are you tired?" I show no response. I wanted to nod my head yes, but then she'll make me stop. "I know you're tired. You need to rest," she protests. My wolf can't say no to her, even though it needs to protect. I think she realizes how rigid I am. "I'm safe for right now, Jacob. You need to sleep. It's almost light out. I don't care if it's right here on the ground, or in a tree, or in a hotel room, but you need to sleep."

I comply. I slow down and lay on the ground for her to get off. I then go behind a tree, my body, but not my face behind, never letting her out of my sight. I slip on some clothes and shoes, and we go try to find a hotel room. Our story won't be out yet, but soon we'd have to disguise ourselves and hide. And I hate it. Because I wasn't being careful, Bella had to leave her father and friends. All my fault. All of it.

"So do you want to get a hotel room?" I ask, taking the duffle bags from her.

"Whatever's easiest for you, Jake." I sigh. Why does she always leave these decisions for me? I'm fine with whatever she wants. Whatever. Never mind the hotel room. As much as I want to get a room so she can be comfortable, we really need to save our money. The little we both have won't last long.

"Ok, we'll sleep here then. But we have to be up again once night falls," I say, sitting down on the ground.

"I'm fine with that." She sits down. It's only then when she breaks.

BELLA'S POV

All of my bravery leaves my body once I sit down. My carefully balanced emotions suddenly tip, causing a trail way of tears in its wake. I cry into his shoulder until the sun is up behind the trees. What have we just done? He was comforting me, and all I needed to have was him in order to live. I would have him, and always love him forever. But would he get sick and tired of me? Leave me to go back to his friends and family? Doubt was always in my head, no matter how many times he told me he loves me. To be able to have him at all was a gift. But not knowing what's going on in his head make me wonder if he'll ever truly be happy again. I'll never know. But just thinking that he won't be happy... In this lifetime, I will never be happy again either.

**Review!**


	21. Childlike

Chapter 21: Childlike

I woke up all snuggly and warm. The sun is shining outside and I can feel my bunny-boo in my arms. I sigh and open my eyes. I'm kind of a morning person. I sit up and look around. There's my princess alarm clock, my dress up box in the corner, my backpack with BELLA written on the front sitting on my desk, and my picture of my mom and dad smiling at each other. That was rare nowadays since I lived in Arizona with my mother. My dad, Charlie, lived in Washington.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and looked out my window at the shining sun. There was a tugging sensation in my chest, like I needed to be near someone... like there was something I was forgetting... Probably nothing. I get my favorite jean shorts on and a blue short-sleeved top with Cinderella on it. I make my bed and climb down the stairs, ready to greet the day.

It was hard to though. That pull in my chest was starting to get painful. There was something _very _important I was missing. I go the bathroom to brush my hair when I see my reflection. I have chocolate brown hair that I've tied up into pig-tails, brown eyes that my mother swears sparkle when I smile, and two rows of pearly-white baby teeth surrounded by my pink cheeks. The realization hits me like a ton of bricks. I touch my face and look at my hands, small and dainty with this child's body.

My name is Isabella Marie Sawn. And I am eight years old.

But then why am I not? Why am I and eighteen-year-old Bella Swan stuck in my old body? I was a child. But mainly, _I was away from my Jacob._

"Mom! MOM!" I shout, running to my mother's room where she's slumbering in her bed.

"Huh? What is it sweetie?" a very young looking Renee says, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I need to go home," I state, crossing my arms.

"You are home," she says softly, worry in her eyes.

"No. I need to go _home_. To Washington to live with Charlie. I want to live with him." My mother looks like I just swore at her. Her mouth agape, no words able to form.

"But honey-"

"No. I need a plane ticket to Washington, and I have to leave by this week. I miss it there." With that, I turn on my heel and leave, getting my suitcases, ready to start packing.

While I'm packing, it amazes me how much princess stuff I used to have. I guess they were the only ones there for me, here. I had no friends anyways. I was the shy girl who sits in the back of the class and doesn't speak. If only they could see me now (Well... later...). A half hour later, I'm still in the process of packing, trying to get everything I own in just four suitcases and a carry-on. I hear a soft knock on my door.

"Honey, what was with- Oh my gosh what happened in here!?" My mother comes in, startled by the state of my room. Everything was sprawled out on the floor and bed, looking like a tornado had just come through.

"I'm packing," I say, turning back to my work.

She sits down next to me and puts an arm on my shoulder."You were serious? Sweetie, I don't think you want to do this."

"Of course I do. Mom, I know what's best for me, and I have to leave. Trust me." We stare at each other for a few seconds before the sincerity in my face must've been enough for her.

She sighs. "Oh honey, ok. You know what you need to do. I'll go call Charlie." She turns and walks out of my room, and I resume packing. I went over to my dresser to get some clothes out, but a picture caught my eye. The only friend I've ever really had was smiling next to me on the beach wearing swim trunks. I made sure to have a special place in my bag for that picture.

Four days later I was on an airplane home, leaving behind a very tearful Renee (but I was able to find Phil early, so she'll be ok soon). I took this time to think about what had just happened. Last thing I remember Charlie had caught Jake in my room and we were running away from him. I think the last things I said was, "I'm so unhappy, Jacob," and that's all I can remember. I feel that there's more to this story than from what I recall. Thinking back to then with Jacob made me miss him so much. My heart felt like it was about to jump out of my chest all the way to La Push to see him. But once the plane took off, the closer I got to home, the lighter my chest felt.

"Daddy!" I shout, taking off in the direction where my father was standing, waiting for me to land.

"Hey, Bells! What's up, babycakes?" He bends down to hug me in a tight embrace, clearly glad to see me. "Well, come on, we should go get your stuff quickly, or else Billy will beat me for not getting to his house in time to watch the game." We start walking towards luggage claim.

"You're gonna go see Billy? Can I come too?" I ask, hoping that Jacob would be there.

"Well, of course! He's been dying to see you, Bells! We all have. Especially Jacob. I think him, his sisters, and his friends Quil and Embry, from the reservation, will be there tonight too." We grab my pink bag, along with my snow white one, and still wait for my Little Mermaid and Jasmine one to arrive. When they finally do, we walk out of the airport and to my dad's cop car. The ride was quiet, and I was fine with that. I was just waiting for the moment when we would be at the Black's house.

Charlie helps me unpack, and we go right from there to Billy's. I walk with him to the door and Charlie just walks right in like it's his own home. Which it probably feels like that to him considering all of the time he spends here.

We're greeted by Billy's voice coming from the TV room."Hey, old man. You're late. Now, where's that girl of yours? I need to give her a hug."

I tentatively step around the corner and blush - Was I always like this as a kid? - "Hi, Billy," I say softly, coming up next to his wheelchair and hugging him around his neck. His arms come around my tiny body and squeezes me tight. It reminded me of one of Jacobs bear-hugs...

"What's up, Bella?" he asks, finally letting me go and smiling at me.

"Nothing..." I answer, looking at the ground (it's like I can't help myself. Even though I know Billy like a father in my mind, my body still acts like my child-self).

"We'll talk later. Charlie here needs to get caught up on the game. The kids are out back, and the pizza should be here in a little while," he says, patting my back.

"Ok," I almost whisper, walking to the back door. I walk out the sliding back door to see two girls older than me, and three six-year-old boys running around and 'tagging' each other. "Hi," I say, coming out into the yard to where they are. The boy in the middle stops what he's doing and looks at me, giving me a toothy grin.

"Hi, Bella!" one of the girls shouts, coming up and hugging me. It was Rachel. We always got along as kids.

"Bella! We missed you so much!" Now Rebecca joined onto me. Not long after I felt three other little arms wrap around all of us.

"HI, BELLA!" Oh, Jacob. Such a loud and proud child. Still loud and proud as I know him today, but more embarrassingly loud as a kid.

"Hi everyone," I murmur back, barely able to breathe with all of the bodies around me.

"Bella, this is Quil and Embry, two of Jacob's friends," Two of the dimply boys that I easily recognized as Quil and Embry smiled at me, waving their arms. "They'll be staying over at our house tonight. Our dad said we could all sleep in tents in the yard!" Rachel exclaims, incredibly happy for this news.

"Cool," I say, hoping for an invite.

"Oh my gosh! We should ask your dad if you can stay over with us! Do you want to?" Rebecca asks.

"Sure, that would be fun," I say with only ten percent of the enthusiasm I'm really feeling.

Rachel started jumping up and down with glee."Yay! Ok, what do you guys want to do? Jake?"

"Umm... Can we go to the beach?" he asks. I don't know how anyone can say no to that face. He's got the big eyes, his lower lip slightly out, bringing a pout to his look, and also just his face in general is all boyish, innocent and pudgy. I don't know how he's not been able to get everything he wants.

"Sorry bud, but dad said that the pizza will be here soon so we don't want to be far away when it arrives. Do you wanna have a water gun fight instead?"Rebecca's always taking charge. Getting the situation handled and everybody happy. Jacobs face lights up like the sun, his few pearly white teeth sparkling.

"Alright then! Rachel, go get the water guns, and Jacob, go get the score board, while I explain the rules to Quil, Embry, and Bella." She brings the three of us in close and explains. "So, we each get a gun. This will be a free for all match for right now, but we might do teams later. Once you're shot, you lie down on the ground for 5 seconds, then you're allowed to get back up. If you shoot someone, you go put down a point under your name, and put an X under your victims name. The area around the score board is off limits. you can't shoot anyone over there. Ummm... I think that's it." By now Jacob and Rachel have come out with the stuff. "Ok, everyone take a gun. I'll count down from three and then it's every man for himself!" I take a gun from Rachel and watch as Jacob sets up the board, writing all of our names in his horrible little boy handwriting.

"3. 2. 1. GO!"We all start running around, shooting each other and putting points on the board. After about twenty minutes, we were all soaked from head to toe, and Charlie hollered out the door for us all to get our butts inside for pizza. We ate quickly (and outside), and afterward, Charlie set up the tent for us, with help from the boys pretending to be 'worker guys' as they called it. Rachel let me borrow some PJ's and a sleeping bag, and we all got our stuff set up the in the giant tent. I was in between Jacob and Rebecca, and that spot was rights smack in the middle of everyone. We set up our stuff quickly and then came out for a campfire.

Rebecca then felt the need to tell us a scary story. I've heard this one plenty of times."This is the story of a girl named Annie. There was a little girl named Annie who had a mother, father, and an older brother. Her mother said she could go to the store and buy herself a new doll. When she got to the store, she saw the most beautiful doll she had ever seen. She brought it to the clerk, and he warned her, "Be careful with this one, for some reason everyone keeps returning it."

"Well, it was obviously destiny for me to have it then, "Annie said, and off she went. She got home and played with it all day. When it turned to her bed time, she left it on the kitchen counter.

That night she had a nightmare, at least she thought it was a nightmare. She heard a voice, one that would normally be sweet and innocent. It said, in a quiet singsong tune, "Annie, I'm in the kitchen getting the kitchen knives. Annie, I'm climbing up the stairs, with the kitchen knives. Annie, I'm in the hallway, with the kitchen knives. Annie, I'm in your brothers' room, with the kitchen knives. Annie, your brother is dead." And then, it giggled.

She woke up screaming to the sound of police sirens. When she walked out of her room in her warm fuzzy PJ's, she also found paramedics in her house. Her brother had died. A knife stab had killed him. Lying next to him on the floor was… her doll, clutching a bloodied kitchen knife, with a wicked grin on her beautiful face.

Annie got scared of the doll. So she locked in the basement and worried, all day. She didn't know what to do. A doll that killed people? Impossible. She wanted to talk to someone about it, but she didn't want to be thought of as crazy.

That night, she heard a voice that she thought she'd heard before. It sang, "Annie, I'm in the kitchen, getting the kitchen knives. Annie, I'm climbing up the stairs, with the kitchen knives. Annie, I'm in the hallway, with the kitchen knives. Annie, I'm in your parent's room, with the kitchen knives. Annie, your parents are dead." Then, she heard a giggle.

Annie woke with a start. She rushed to her parent's room only to see that she shouldn't have. There were her parents, in their bed… dead. And there was the torturous doll with a scary grin spread across her sweet face. She was also clutching the kitchen knife.

There she was, in her own home, alone, almost likely to be the dolls next victim. She took the doll and buried it in her backyard, and with that, locked all the doors and windows to her house and waited. It got dark very quickly. Now it was time to see if her plan had saved her life. So, she went to sleep knowing that dolls can't come out of dirt or come in a locked door or window.

"Annie," it sang, "I'm in the kitchen, getting the kitchen knives. Annie, I'm climbing up the stairs, with the kitchen knives. Annie, I'm in the hallway, with the kitchen knives. Annie, I'm in your room, with the kitchen knives. Annie, I'm on your pillow, with the kitchen knives." Annie woke up to see the doll standing on her chest. But before she could react, she heard, "Goodbye, Annie," along with a giggle. And that was the last thing she heard before the knife plunged into her heart."Rebecca smiles wickedly while Jacob, Quil, and Embry were all huddled together, shaking like a vibrating chair.

"Anyways, let's have some smores!" Rachel shouts, trying to get the boys into good spirits. After a good 6 smores or so, the boys were better, talking about trucks and sports and all other things little boys talked about. We stayed up until around midnight before finally crashing. This night was great. I was able to be with Jacob in a way that was almost... Childlike.

**WHAAAAAT?! Yes, Bella's life is getting interesting. Review please! I'd like to hear how it's going :)**


End file.
